Enseguida vuelvo
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Tras la repentina muerte de Eren en un accidente automovilístico, Levi es advertido de un software capaz de generar conversaciones vía correo electrónico con gente muerta, basadas en las interacciones de dicha persona fallecida en las redes sociales... pero quizá detrás de eso, algo mucho más tétrico se oculta. / Ereri AU/ Eren Jaeger & Levi Ackerman.
1. Parte uno

**Enseguida vuelvo**

 **Disclamer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin/進撃の巨人".

 **Pareja:** Eren Jaeger/ Levi Ackerman.

 **Imagen de portada:** Todos los créditos a su respectivo autor.

 **Advertencias:** Uso del lenguaje vulgar o altisonante, Muerte de un personaje, Omegaverse;AU, Final abierto

 **Temática:** Omegaverse, Ciencia ficción

* * *

 _Hola, paso a dejar un nuevo two-shot que acabo de escribir, es una adaptación al segundo capítulo de la segunda temporada de Black Mirror. Es una historia omegaverse, de hecho, este es el primer omegaverse que escribo, así que si hay algunas cosas que no van, perdón, soy novata en este género y sobre todo trate que se apegara lo más posible a la adaptación, pero espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier duda que tengan de la historia, no duden en hacérmela saber y yo haré todo lo posible por resolversela. Espero que lo disfruten, ¡saludos!_

.

.

.

 _"Algunas cosas una vez que las has amado, te pertenecen para siempre. Y si intentas dejarlas ir... simplemente vuelven a regresar a ti, se convierten en una parte de quien eres, o te destruyen"._

 _Allen Ginsberg._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **E** ra una noche lluviosa cuando Eren y Levi se habían mudado a la que fue alguna vez la casa de los padres de Eren; sacaban cajas con sus pertenencias de la cajuela de la camioneta de mudanza que habían rentado y poco a poco las iban juntando en alguna esquina de la enorme y espaciosa casa que antes había estado tan vacía. Una vez que se encargaron de sacar toda su mudanza de la camioneta, Levi decidió ordenar un poco la cocina antes de preparar su cena, mientras que Eren miraba con curiosidad la fotografía que había estado arrumbada y cubierta de polvo sobre la chimenea, de un tierno niño que sonreía a pesar de que se le había caído un diente. El castaño no tardó mucho en sacar su teléfono celular y enseguida tomó una fotografía para compartirla en sus redes sociales.

—¿Quieres sopa?— Preguntó desde la cocina el azabache, mientras sacaba un par de latas de sopa instantánea de la alacena.

—Sí, por favor.— Fue la rápida respuesta de Eren.

—¿Tomate asado o lo prefieres natural?

—La segunda opción.

—No tengo platos— Dijo Levi, sabiendo que Eren en realidad no le estaba prestando atención.— ¿Puedo servirte la tuya en un zapato?

—Ajá.

Ante esa respuesta tan floja y desinteresada, Levi giró los ojos con molestia al comprobar que en efecto, el idiota de su alfa no estaba prestándole atención. Cogió un trapo de la cocina, lo hizo bolita y lo arrojó directamente al rostro del castaño que tenía toda su atención puesta en el móvil, cuando la bola de tela impactó de forma brusca en el rostro de Eren las frágiles gafas que usaba salieron volando, estrellándose contra el el piso de madera haciendo que el cristal de ambos lentes se terminara por quebrar provocando un sonido hueco. Eren dio un respingo ante el repentino golpe por parte de su pareja y el sonido de sus lentes rompiéndose; volteó para encarar a Levi con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño mohín en sus labios, a pesar de que sus lentes se habían roto y de que prácticamente no veía sin ellos, no estaba molesto. No en realidad, no podía enojarse con su omega por más que quisiera.

A pesar de que la naturaleza de Eren era la de un alfa, éste podía suprimir increíblemente bien el instinto de su alfa interior. Nadie podía explicarse cómo era posible que tuviera perfecto control de su temperamento, ni siquiera el propio Eren podía explicarlo, al menos decía que su control venía con tanta naturalidad que a veces no lo notaba en absoluto. Cualquier otro alfa ya hubiera explotado en ira por algo tan simple como unos lentes rotos, o la insolencia de su omega, pero Eren Jaeger _no era cualquier alfa_ , al parecer. Durante mucho tiempo creyeron que él era un beta porque de alfa no tenía absolutamente nada, ni el instinto que corre furioso y caliente en las venas de todo alfa normal. En sus días de celo tampoco había necesitado de los supresores y no se alteraba ante los tentadores olores de los demás omegas.

Pero bueno, eso fue... sólo hasta que encontró a Levi, su pareja destinada. Algo que muy pocos en el mundo de alfas y omegas lograban hacer, hallar al correcto, a aquel que va a encajar contigo de todas las formas posibles y que se quedará allí, a pesar de todas las carencias. Mientras se agachaba para recoger las gafas estropeadas que yacían en el suelo, le cuestionó con voz compungida a su omega:

—¿Por qué me pegas?

—Veía si aún existes— Levantó una elegante ceja negra y luego, con su dedo acusador apuntó al celular de Eren— Veo que eso ya te atrapo, estoy celoso...— Admitió entre dientes, acercándose con elegancia a donde estaba sentado su esposo.— ¿Qué haces?

—Comparto eso— Sus ojos verdes le dieron una fugaz mirada a la fotografía encerrada en un bonito marco dorado, luego volvió a llevar la mirada a su teléfono y agregó con voz ausente:— Creo que me veo gracioso.

Levi tomó el retrato entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a un lado del castaño. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y fijó su afilada mirada en la fotografía, un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al ver al pequeño niño sonreír sin un diente. Arrugó su nariz y sin apartar ni un instante la mirada del retrato dijo:

—Sigues teniendo cara de idiota, pero es lindo.

—Ese día no fue algo lindo— Murmuró en voz muy bajita, sin apartar la mirada del celular. Esta vez Levi enfocó toda su atención en él— Fuimos a un parque zafarí, fue la primer salida familiar desde la muerte de mi hermano mayor. Había monos encima del auto, nadie decía nada... mamá condujo a casa por primera ve. Cuando bajé a la mañana siguiente todas las fotografías de Zeke de ese muro, se habían ido. _Ella las puso en el ático_ — Levantó por fin la mirada del celular y soltó una risita un tanto amarga.— Así lidió con eso y cuando papá murió subió sus fotos de nuevo al ático y sólo dejó esta de aquí... su único hijo con una sonrisa falsa.

—Tal vez ella no sabía que era falsa.— Levi encogió los hombros, devolviéndole el retrato a Eren.

—Tal vez es algo peor.

El castaño suspiró largamente, echándole un último vistazo a la fotografía. Levi hizo un mohín lastimero al ver la expresión tan decaída de Eren pero sólo se limitó a entrelazar su mano con la de su esposo y darle un fuerte apretón, nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos, le costaba mucho exteriorizar lo que sentía. Incluso decir un _"te amo"_ era algo que no decía muy a menudo y que le costaba tremendo trabajo pronunciar, no porque no lo sintiera sino porque las palabras no eran lo suyo, más bien... se le daba mucho mejor los actos, demostrar a base de pequeñas acciones que aunque él no lo supiera, Eren entendía a la perfección.

* * *

Los rechinidos de la cama haciendo un eco sordo en la habitación, los jadeos y gemidos que salían de su boca eran acallados por los profundos besos del castaño que seguía arremetiendo contra él sin tregua alguna. Levi se aferraba a la espalda de su alfa, que para éste punto debía de ser un total desastre de marcas rojas y ardientes; no recordaba exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no hacía el amor con Eren, pero cada maldito día de abstinencia había valido por completo la pena. Dejaba que sus lascivos jadeos escaparan de su garganta sin recato alguno, le gustaba más que nada sentir la pesada respiración de Eren sobre su cuello o cuando decía entre gruñidos su nombre cerca de su oído.

La piel se le erizaba y despertaba mucho más sus más bajos instintos salvajes de su omega interior de querer a su amante entre sus piernas para siempre. No tardó demasiado en sentir que todo el placer se le acumulaba en su vientre y que todo perdía por completo sentido, estaba tocando las suaves nubes mientras su propia semilla salía disparada manchando su abdomen. Largó un gemido y curvó la espalda cuando su orgasmo fue dolorosamente alargado en el momento que Eren terminó por dejar su caliente esencia, anudando dentro de él.

Ese era el último día en el que Levi estaba en celo y sus cuerpos ya comenzaban a sentir el cansancio de todos esos días en los que su celo no les permitía estar separados de ninguna forma. Cuando Levi entraba en celo se podría decir que era de las pocas veces en que Eren no podía controlar a su alfa y los instintos de éste; su omega tenía el poder de despertar a su alfa dormido pero también tenía el poder de calmarlo... al menos así lo sentía él, las feromonas de tranquilidad que Levi soltaba la mayoría del tiempo lo ayudaban a estar relajado y mantener así a sus instintos.

¿Eso pasaba con todas las parejas destinadas?

—Ah, mierda.

Eren maldijo entre dientes cuando sintió la fuerza de sus brazos flaquear, fue una tarea titánica tener que seguir manteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos para no aplastar al omega que intentaba recuperar el aire perdido constantemente durante su actividad. Salió del interior de Levi con mucho cuidado una vez que su nudo desapareció y se acostó a su lado, pegándose nuevamente a su cuerpo para abrazarlo posesivamente de la cintura y besar su mejilla con ternura. Levi sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos mientras acariciaba con gentileza los castaños mechones sudorosos de su alfa. Entonces, en ese momento de tranquilidad que siempre venía después de días de celo, Eren comenzó a tararear alguna canción que a Levi se le hacía demasiado conocida y desagradable.

—Odio esa canción.

Declaró el omega con un suspiro un poco dramático, pero su alfa hizo caso omiso y se pegó más al cuerpo de Levi, comenzando a canturrear la canción cerca de su oído, en un tono de voz muy bajito y suave, casi tanto como lo era en sí la melodía.

— _I know your eyes in the morning sun_ — Levi soltó un gruñido en voz baja y Eren solamente soltó una risita traviesa antes de volver a retomar la canción que había quedado a medias.— _I feel you touch me in the pouring rain._

—Idiota.— Levi sonrió de lado, a pesar de que odiaba esa maldita canción, se sentía tan bien cuando era Eren quien la cantaba en su oído.

— _And the moment that wander far from me, I wanna feel you in my arms again..._

—Si no te callas te aventaré de la cama, lo juro.

Eren dejó escapar una carcajada ante semejante amenaza tan infantil y vacía, se abrazó aún más al cuerpo tibio de omega y entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que el cansancio estaba a punto de vencerlo.

—Me callaré, entonces— Murmuró medio adormilado y después de dar un bostezo, dijo en voz muy bajita cerca del oído de Levi:— Te amo.

Pero como siempre, no hubo respuesta alguna, más que un simple _"Mh"_ por parte del omega que se acurrucaba más entre los brazos de su alfa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia se había ido y el agradable aroma del pasto recién mojado había tenido atontado a Eren por un largo tiempo, miraba como poco a poco el sol iba saliendo y la vida volvía a resurgir. Había tenido éste sentimiento tan extraño desde que había despertado, no podía explicarlo pero de repente todo se sentía nostálgico y aún seguía preguntándose por qué tenía ésta sensación de que nunca más volvería a ver un amanecer tan brillante como el de esa mañana. Generalmente, Levi era el primero en despertar pero por algún motivo, en una de esas raras ocasiones, hoy había sido el primero en levantarse y prefirió no despertar a Levi, supuso que debía de estar cansado luego de todos esos días de celo.

Pero a penas quince minutos después de que él se había levantado escucho ruido en la cocina y supo que su omega ya se había despertado. Se levantó del porche de madera en el que había estado sentado mirando el verde pasto mojado y teniendo estos inquietantes pensamientos de que los días de lluvia siempre le habían gustado demasiado. Con esa actitud tan relajada de siempre entró a la cocina, encontrándose con que Levi ya estaba limpiando y ordenando todo, como el fanático de la limpieza que era.

—¡Hola!— Saludó con juvenil voz, pero apenas dijo eso pudo sentir las hormonas de irritación que despedía su omega.

Levi se había levantado con el pie izquierdo esa mañana, todo el jodido cuerpo le dolía y ni hablar de su trasero y caderas. Eso era lo que más odiaba de ser omega, que no pudiera controlar sus instintos cuando llegaba su celo, lo que era peor es que en cuanto éste se acababa, le pasaba a dejar la factura con dolores de culo, espalda, caderas y un cuello lleno de las marcas del idiota de Eren, ¿por qué los alfas tenían esa maldita manía de morder cuando se apareaban con un omega? En momentos como este, odiaba ser un maldito omega y sobre todo, odiaba a su idiota alfa —sólo momentáneamente, en lo que la irritación y el berrinche se iban—.

—Apúrate— Fue la respuesta seca que Levi dio a cambio de alegre saludo de su compañero.— Si no devuelves la camioneta de mudanza a las dos nos cobraran un día más.

—Espera, ¿no vendrás conmigo?— Preguntó casi enseguida Eren, un tanto nervioso al sentir como la irritación de su omega crecía aún más.— No puedo manejar sin mis lentes.

—Estoy ocupado ordenando, ¿qué no ves?— Comenzó a sacar los platos y vasos que aún seguían en las cajas para empezar a acomodarlos en la alacena.— Sabes lo mucho que me estresa ver todo tan desordenado, además estoy cansado como para manejar. Estarás bien, ya has manejado así antes.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior pero no dijo nada al respecto del nudo que se apretaba en su garganta. No entendía por qué de pronto se sentía tan intranquilo de hacer algo que ciertamente, ya había hecho en el pasado, pero había sido idea de él mudarse a la casa de sus padres en primer lugar, fue él quien alquiló la camioneta y él era... el alfa. Debía hacerse responsable, dejar de apoyarse tanto en Levi; sabía de sobra lo difícil que era para el omega lidiar con todo lo que implicaba su condición y también los dolores de cabeza que su propia persona le ocasionaba. Levi tenía razón, _estaría bien_ y fue ese pensamiento tan terco y que se sentía tan incorrecto el que lo orilló a no contradecir a su compañero y complacerlo, dándole un poco de espacio para que el malhumor se fuera.

—Está bien, iré solo.

Anunció después de un rato de mutismo, mientras tomaba los lentes rotos que yacían sobre uno de los muebles vacíos. Luego se acercó a Levi y besó su frente susurrándole un típico y cariñoso _"te amo"_ que le supo agridulce en la punta su lengua, miró por unos segundos más el perfil cansado de Levi y con todo el cariño que cabía dentro de su cuerpo tuvo ese pensamiento de que su omega se veía hermoso a pesar de lucir como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima. Se quedó con esa imagen en su cabeza cuando dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta la entrada de la casa, sin embargo, antes de salir dijo con una enorme sonrisa:

—¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Levi observó como su alfa subía al coche momentos después y se tomaba su tiempo para colocarse las gafas rotas. Ante ese gesto que le pareció tan burdo, reviró los ojos hacía arriba creyendo que era una exageración del alfa y que hacía todo esto para que él se sintiera mal, cuando Eren era el único que debía sentirse de esa forma por haberlo hecho mierda estos últimos días.

La camioneta arrancó y él la observó perderse en el sendero que conducía a la carretera.

* * *

Tal y como lo había dicho, comenzó a limpiar y acomodar las cosas en los diferentes muros y muebles que habían estado vacíos todo éste tiempo. Había estado tan ocupado en su tarea de convertir esa casa en un hogar que no se dio cuenta de que el día se estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Cuando se tomó un momento y levantó la mirada al reloj circular que estaba colgado en la pared de la cocina, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde en punto, se había pasado casi todo el día acomodando todo en la cocina, pero eso no era lo que en realidad le inquietaba sino el hecho de que ya eran las cuatro y Eren aún no llegaba, tampoco había llamado ni dado indicios de que estaba bien. Para cuando dieron las seis de la tarde y Eren aún no hacía acto de presencia en la casa, Levi acudió a la opción _"B":_ llamarlo a su celular para saber que estaba bien y que pronto regresaría, después de todo, nunca se despegaba de él.

" _El número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio"._

Torció los labios cuando la contestadora volvió a responderle en su quinto intento, no era normal que Eren no respondiera, no era normal que todavía no regresara y tampoco era normal que la marca en su cuello que Eren dejó cuando se enlazaron le ardiera demasiado, casi hasta el punto del dolor insoportable. Estaba asustado, muy asustado con lo que su mente le decía cada vez que su marca volvía a punzar en su cuello; su próxima llamada la destinó a la compañía en donde habían rentado la camioneta para asegurarse de que la camioneta había sido entregada. Una señorita bastante amable le respondió.

—¿Tiene su número de cliente?— Preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea, Levi negó con la cabeza, estaba tan ansioso que ni siquiera recordaba el maldito número.

—No... yo sólo...

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Jaeger, Eren Jaeger.— Respondió el omega, casi en un hilo de voz sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban del cuerpo y un hueco se agrandaba en su pecho.

—Muy bien, un momento— Dijo la mujer al otro lado de la llamada mientras el omega caminaba hasta el sillón y se dejaba caer ahí, mordía con fuerza su labio inferior y la incertidumbre le hacía pensar que esos segundos que la operadora se tardó en buscar en sus registros se hacían horas.— No han regresado la camioneta aún, no... y debieron regresarla a las dos, así que...

Pero antes de que la mujer terminara su oración, Levi cortó la llamada y se hizo un ovillo en el sillón, abrazando sus rodillas hacia su pecho y temiendo lo peor. El dolor que le causaba su marca no se comparaba a la incertidumbre de no saber nada de Eren y el pensamiento de haberlo perdido. Estaba deseando que en cualquier momento la puerta fuera abierta y su alfa entrara por ella, con esa deslumbrante sonrisa de _"cariño, estoy en casa"_. Pero los minutos pasaron y nada, nadie entró y no hubieron sonrisas suaves; el único sonido que el omega podía escuchar era el de los golpeteos rápidos de su corazón contra su pecho. Entonces, la marca en su cuello dejó de arder y en cambio, un sentimiento de total tristeza, desolación y abrumador dolor lo albergó por completo.

Se sintió como si alguien hubiera arrancado una parte importante de él y el aire escaseó en sus pulmones mientras sentía que sus costillas apretaban a su dolorido corazón.

Asustado y asfixiado por esos preocupantes sentimientos, tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a su hermana. La mujer no tardó mucho en responder cuando enseguida Levi se deshizo en lágrimas desesperadas, diciendo que su alfa todavía no volvía a casa y lo preocupado y angustiado que se sentía por ello. No exageró en decirle a Mikasa que sentía como si la vida se le estuviera yendo poco a poco, pero ella sólo suspiró creyendo que eran exageraciones del instinto omega de su hermano y con la voz más relajada del mundo respondió:

—Debió quedarse sin batería— Intentó calmar a su hermanito, pero Levi seguía ahogando su llanto al otro lado de la línea.— Debe estar en camino, tranquilo.

—Creo que algo le ocurrió— Respondió llevando su mano a donde estaba su marca, descubriendo que su piel ya no estaba ni siquiera mallugada con la marca de los dientes de Eren, era como si hubiera desaparecido.— Dijo que volvería pero él no...

—¡Bah! No le pasó nada, simplemente estás angustiado imaginándote que pasó lo peor. Sólo esta un poco retrasado, ya verás que _enseguida volverá_ como si nada.

Y en cuanto Mikasa terminó su oración demasiado confiada, un carro de la patrulla se fue acercando poco a poco a la casa. Levi lo vio desde la ventana de la cocina, todo en él le gritaba que algo había ocurrido y que Eren ya no regresaría nunca más; con las piernas sintiéndose como gelatina aguada se encaminó a la puerta de la casa y su temblorosa mano abrió la puerta lentamente, sus ojos captaron inmediatamente el rostro serio del oficial de policía. En cuanto el hombre con expresión condescendiente abrió los labios para hablar, él lo comprobó... Eren no iba a regresar, se había quedado solo.

* * *

Acababan de sepultarlo, veía a todas esas personas de negro ir de un lado a otro y a ninguna le importaba en realidad como se sentía él, todo lo que podía escuchar era cosas como: _"es una pena, su omega ya no podrá tener crías", "tal vez ni siquiera sobreviva un día más"_ , ¿a quién demonios podía importarle en ese momento cosas tan banales como si su omega ahora era estéril? Él estaba sufriendo no porque hubiera perdido a su alfa, sino porque perdió a Eren, a la persona. Su amigo, su novio, su compañero, su maldito todo en el mundo. ¿Y qué si no lograba reponerse y terminaba muriendo? Todo lo que le importaba en el universo ya no estaba más ahí, ¿y qué si no ya no podía tener crías? Si Eren no estaba con él, nada de eso tenía sentido.

El lazo alfa-omega que había entre ellos dos se había roto, ya no existía, lo que fueron, los sentimientos, lo que pudieron ser, todos los años que estuvieron juntos... ya nada de eso tenía sentido, ni importaba porque Eren ya no estaba con él, se había ido. A pesar de que acababa de perder a su alfa y su omega interior parecía estar sufriendo como nunca, no parecía querer rendirse todavía; sonaba loco pero había una parte de él que aún sentía una débil conexión con su alfa, como si éste no hubiera muerto del todo. No podía explicarlo, simplemente sentía que una parte de Eren se había quedado ahí con él, dándole vida.

Incluso la ligera marca de los dientes que Eren había dejado tiempo atrás aún estaba en su cuello en forma de cicatriz a punto de borrarse; no había desaparecido por completo, era como si hubiera algo que aún lo atara a su alfa y eso no hacía más que dejar un sabor agridulce en su boca, una agónica esperanza de que existía la forma de que volvieran a estar juntos.

—No es real, ¿verdad?— Levi dio un respingo cuando una chillona voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, estaba tan sumergido en ellos que no se dio cuenta cuando Hanji se había sentado a su lado.— En el funeral de Erwin pensaba: _"esto no es real... la gente de aquí no parece real, las voces no son reales"_ , es como si estuvieras en un espacio en donde nadie te...

—Hanji.

Dijo entre dientes el omega, mostrando en su voz la clara molestia que sentía y las nulas ganas que tenía de hablar con ella, o siquiera soportar a la escandalosa omega. La mujer calló por algunos momentos, torció los labios al ver al azabache que en ningún momento había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Sabía que estaba reprimiendo sus emociones, porque para un omega nunca era fácil perder a su alfa, ella lo sabía muy bien ya que también había perdido al suyo tiempo atrás y era un sentimiento que te desgarraba por dentro, quemaba y mutilaba; aunque admiraba la fortaleza que Levi mostraba en todo momento, sabía que él estaba sufriendo y que necesitaba apoyo, fue por eso que volvió a hablar.

—Puedo inscribirte en algo que te va a ayudar— Murmuró con voz muy bajita, como si no quisiera que nadie más aparte de Levi, la escuchara. El omega sólo guardo silencio, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a la mujer.— A mí me ayudó, podrás hablar con él, Levi. Sé que está muerto pero no serviría si no lo estuviera y no te preocupes, no es una locura espiritual. Siempre _estaba conectado_ , será perfecto.

—Por favor, cállate.

Pidió, sintiendo que estaba al borde de explotar y de abalanzarse contra ella para molerla a golpes, pero Hanji lo ignoró por completo y siguió hablando.

—Mira, sigue en beta pero tengo invitación...

—Cállate.

—... Y no tienes que hacer nada, sólo tienes que...

—¡Cállate con una mierda, maldita loca!

El grito de Levi atrajo todas las miradas hacia ellos, había estado todo tan silencioso que su grito pudo escucharse hasta el piso de arriba. Mikasa enseguida corrió a donde estaba su hermano menor a punto de perder los estribos y hacer una tontería, él abrazaba con fuerza la gabardina que alguna vez perteneció a Eren y que aún conservaba su aroma a yerba buena.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Preguntó la mayor de los Ackerman una vez que llegó hasta donde estaba su hermano con una mirada completamente desquiciada que prometía cosas horribles, éste se coloco de pie y negó con la cabeza. Mikasa volteó a ver a Hanji, regañándola con la mirada y la omega sólo puso las manos arriba en señal de rendición mientras decía en un suspiro:

—Lo siento, quería ayudar.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Eren había muerto, la casa era tan malditamente enorme para él y ya no había nadie con quien compartirla. Las noches eran aún peor, tenía pesadillas en donde veía morir a Eren entre sus bazos y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo; el aroma de su alfa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, primero de su ropa, luego de las almohadas, hasta que gradualmente la casa se llenó con el aroma de Levi, uno que por cierto ya no reconocía, era más dulce de lo que recordaba le dolía pensar en que el aroma que Eren había impregnado en él también lo había abandonado. Para distraerse del permanente dolor que seguía clavándose como daga filosa en su pecho, comenzó a hacerle varios cambios a la casa, cambió las alfombras, pinto las desgastadas paredes y cambió los muebles de lugar. Así es como a Eren le hubiera gustado que estuviera la casa.

Pero a veces era tan difícil porque en cada rincón se encontraba con algún recuerdo de su amante y el dolor le azotaba con mayor fuerza. Lo golpeaba como un jodido tsunami que destruye todo; ni siquiera entendía porque aún seguía vivo, a estas alturas su omega debió de haber muerto ya, drenando su vida por completo y acabando con la miseria de ambos. Pero no, era como si Eren nunca hubiera muerto y sólo se encontrara muy lejos de él, al menos eso era lo que la voz de su omega le repetía una y otra vez cuando decidía acabar con todo.

Acababa de salir de darse un baño, había terminado de pintar las habitaciones de arriba y ya no tenía nada más que hacer, excepto hundirse en su dolor, porque aunque en ese momento quisiera dormir simplemente no podía. Veía a Eren en sus pesadillas, lo perdía una y otra vez en un circulo vicioso que parecía que nunca tendría fin; Mikasa le había dicho que se fuera a vivir con ella, su omega y sus crías, pero desde luego que Levi se negó. Quería estar sólo, imaginando que despertaría y vería a Eren llegando con aquella sonrisa con la que había partido, se culpaba todos los días por la muerte de Eren, pensando una y otra vez que si no le hubiera roto los lentes, que si no hubiera permitido que se fuera solo, ahora mismo él estaría vivo. Que todo esto lo había provocado él de alguna forma, se atormentaba a sí mismo cada día, la culpa lo carcomía y por si fuera poco, su omega también le recriminaba por la muerte de Eren.

Pensaba en las tantas cosas que siempre había querido decirle y que nunca le dijo, los miles de _te amo_ a los que nunca respondió. Todas esas palabras que no le había dicho estaban formando un nudo en su garganta y cada vez era más difícil respirar, hablar y comer con eso allí; tenía un montón de cosas por decir, tantos te amo que quería gritarle pero Eren ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad. Se había ido para siempre sin saber todo las cosas hermosas que Levi sintió por él y era por eso mismo que sentía que no tenía el derecho de llorarle, porque sin importar que pudiera hacer un mar con sus lágrimas, Eren ya no iba a volver. Sus lágrimas no iban a traer el tiempo perdido, ni las oportunidades, ni todas las cosas que les había faltado vivir.

Aquella noche revisaba su correo electrónico, la mayoría eran mensajes en donde le daban el pésame por su reciente perdida, había otros que incluso le mandaban enlaces para que fuera a psicólogos. Se sentía cansado, no necesitaba esas mierdas, lo único que quería era que lo dejaran sufrir tranquilamente, eso era todo. Empezó a eliminar correos sin siquiera detenerse a ver de qué se trataba, pero hubo uno con el remitente de Hanji que llamó su atención, lo único que decía era: _"Te inscribí"_. De inmediato supo que se trataba de esa mierda de la que le había hablado con anterioridad, frunció el ceño y no dudó en borrar el mensaje. Luego abrió otro que Mikasa le había mandado, tenía una imagen adjunta de tres libros gruesos de diferentes colores que tenían como titulo: _"Los seis pasos para vivir el duelo"_ , frunció aún más el entrecejo y sin pensarlo dos veces, también borró ese mensaje.

En ese momento, el timbre de sus notificaciones sonó avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver el remitente, sus ojos se aguadaron y una lágrima traicionera escapó de ellos.

 _«Eren Jaeger: ¡Sí, soy yo!»_

Mordió su labio inferior y borró el mensaje, luego arrojó la portátil al otro lado de la cama, cogió su celular y marcó el número de Hanji, quería dejarle en claro un par de cosas. El timbre sonó por lo menos unas cuatro veces antes de que la omega respondiera, tan pronto como esta contestó, Levi comenzó a gritarle un sin fin de insultos y todas las dolorosas formas en las que deseaba matarla pero la mujer se mantuvo callada, escuchando como el omega la maldecía una y otra vez; cuando el azabache se tranquilizó fue que ella comenzó a explicarle como funcionaba la aplicación.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que sea! ¡Es de mal gusto usar su nombre!— Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire y continuó.— ¡Su nombre me duele, maldita sea! ¡Me duele, lo sabes!

—Por eso te inscribí.— Respondió a cambio la mujer, con voz relajada.

—¡Pero qué mierda es! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡Dime!

—Te conectas a la liga y hablas con él.

—¡¿Qué hablas con él?!

—Escribes mensajes como por correo— Explicó Hanji, con toda la paciencia digna de una omega que ya ha pasado por esto antes y entiende ésta fase.— Y te responde como él.

—¡Él está muerto!— Insistió Levi, aunque pareciera fácil le era tremendamente difícil decir que su alfa estaba muerto.

—Es un software, lo imita— Volvió a explicar por milésima vez la castaña.— Le das el nombre de alguien que murió y entonces rastrea todas las cosas que dijo en línea, Facebook, actualizaciones, tweets... todo lo publico. Les di el nombre de Eren y el sistema hizo el resto, ¡es impresionante!

—¡Es una jodida locura!

—Sólo dile _"hola"_ , si te gusta dale acceso a sus correos privados, entre más información más se parecerá. Eso te ayudara.

Levi negó con la cabeza y cansado de lidiar con la loca cuatro ojos cortó la llamada, nada de lo que hiciera sería suficiente para ayudarlo con el dolor que sentía.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y repitió la misma rutina de los últimos días, hizo la limpieza completa, lavo su ropa y se dedicó a mirar las fotografías que tenía con Eren. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que lo extrañaba, la inmensa falta que le hacía, quería estar con él. A veces cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que ambos estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea, abrazados, pensando en su futuro perfecto y lo hermoso que sería su para siempre; imaginaba que Eren estaba ahí con él. Pero cuando abría los ojos la cruda realidad lo golpeaba y cada vez era más difícil de soportar, cada vez era más difícil intentar ponerse de pie. Torció los labios al ver la fotografía en donde Eren besaba su mejilla y él simplemente tenía esa expresión de total irritación, cuando de pronto un fuerte mareo lo atacó haciendo que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas, sin embargo tuvo que ponerse de pie cuando las nauseas lo atacaron.

Como pudo llegó al baño, se arrodilló frente al excusado y echó lo que había desayunado aquella mañana. Últimamente tenía mareos y vómitos frecuentes, sobre todo al levantarse y antes de irse a dormir; al principio no prestó atención, creyendo que se debía a su pésima alimentación combinada con las absurdas cantidades industriales de vino que tomaba, pero ahora una nueva idea descabellada surgió en su cabeza. Recordó que en su último celo Eren había anudado en él y sus sospechas se incrementaron aún más, se levantó del frío suelo en donde había estado arrodillado y después de lavarse los dientes, sacó del botiquín que había en el baño una prueba de embarazo para omegas.

Hizo todo el procedimiento, en realidad no esperaba que saliera positiva pero cuando los minutos de espera pasaron, la moderna prueba empezó a hacer un sonido indicando con el dibujo de un bebé que en efecto, estaba preñado. En ese momento sintió como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros, estaba preñado y Eren no iba a estar ahí con él, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a hacer esto, si su alfa no estaba ahí? Durante diez largos años habían intentado tener un bebé y justo cuando Eren moría se les concedía, lo peor es que había todo un cúmulo de emociones aglomerándose en su cabeza, quería sentirse feliz pero todo lo que sentía era tristeza y un profundo enojo, no sabía qué hacer o a quién acudir. La vida era bastante cruel.

Al final optó por llamar a Mikasa, necesitaba decirle a alguien cómo se sentía, decirle a alguien que iba a tener una cría de Eren y que se sentía tan asustado, pero por más que insistió su hermana no respondió. A su décimo intento desesperado por contactar a la alfa, decidió dejar un mensaje de voz en la contestadora con la esperanza de que su hermana lo escuchara pronto y lo llamara.

—Hola Mikasa, soy yo... es que necesito hablar contigo, ¿podrías llamarme en cuanto puedas?

Cuando cortó el mensaje, por primera vez desde la muerte de Eren se permitió a sí mismo llorar como bebé. Sentir con total plenitud el dolor que su perdida le causaba; deseaba tanto que su alfa estuviera ahí para decirle que por fin, después de mucho tiempo intentándolo tendrían a su bebé, pero él no iba a regresar jamás, por más que Levi lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Subió a su habitación y vio la portátil sobre la cama, la idea de contactar con la liga que Hanji le había mandado días atrás le estaba pareciendo tentadora.

Al principio se dijo que no haría ninguna de esas mierdas, pero por más que luchó consigo mismo por no caer en la tentación terminó por encender la laptop, buscando con desesperación el mensaje que le había llegado la noche anterior. Cuando por fin dio con él, se encontró con un enorme punto rojo que pulsaba en su pantalla; sin pensarlo demasiado se apresuró en presionar el brillante botón rojo que parecía un corazón palpitante y un mensaje no tardó en llegar.

 _«Eren Jaeger: Hola, flaco.»_

 _«Levi Jaeger: ¿Eres tú?»_

 _«Eren Jaeger: No, es el difunto Michael Jackson. Claro que soy yo.»_

Levi mordió su labio inferior ante aquella respuesta tan sarcástica que ya se le hacía bastante conocida y que de alguna manera estaba esperando recibir. Realmente sentía que estaba hablando con Eren, le daba esa terrible sensación de familiaridad y comodidad, fue por eso que comenzó a teclear con rapidez en la computadora, quería darle ese mensaje a Eren, fuera como fuera.

Quería hacérselo saber, aunque supiera que cualquier respuesta que pudiera recibir sería una mentira.

 _«Levi Jaeger: Sólo vine a decirte una cosa... estoy preñado.»_

 _«Eren Jaeger: ¡Wow! ¿Voy a ser papá? Desearía estar contigo ahora.»_

Ese mensaje terminó por quebrar por completo a Levi, él también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Eren estuviera ahí. No sabía que iba a hacer él solo con una cría en camino, tenía tantos miedos y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que extrañaba a su esposo, en la enorme falta que le estaba haciendo y en las ganas que tenía de tirar la toalla y acabar con todo su dolor. Sin embargo, ahora ni siquiera eso podía hacer porque venía una hijo suyo en camino... tendría una pequeña parte de Eren y ese sólo pensamiento era lo único que le daba fuerzas para aguantar todos los miedos e inseguridades que le provocaba toda ésta situación.

Una cosa debía admitir y era que se sentía mejor ahora, después de habérselo dicho a un software que imitaba a su difunto esposo; se sintió tan ligero y por un momento logró olvidar que su alfa estaba muerto y que ese sólo era un maldito software tratando de llenar un espacio que jamás podría ser llenado de nuevo. Pasó todo lo que restó de la tarde hablando con él, o al menos fingiendo que hablaba con el Eren real. Su teléfono celular sonó a media noche, haciéndole saber que tenía una llamada entrante. Cogió el celular y vio que se trataba de Mikasa, estuvo tentado a colgar pero al final presionó el botón verde, pensando en que no deseaba que la sobre-protectora de su hermana se preocupara.

—¿Hola?

—Perdóname, acabo de oír tu mensaje— Se excusó rápidamente la mujer al otro lado de la línea, parecía bastante preocupada como lo supuso.— Dime qué pasa, ¿Levi, estás bien?

—Sí— Se apresuró a responder el omega con algo de abrupto.— Estoy bien, sólo me sentía un poco mal.

—¿Quieres que vaya a verte?— Preguntó la alfa, pero no le dio tiempo a Levi de responder cuando agregó:— Sí, iré a verte.

—¡No! En verdad está bien, estoy... sólo...

—Levi, estás triste. Iré a verte.

—¡No, no, no! Estoy bien, te prometo que estaré bien... pero me tengo ir, voy a dormir.

—¿Seguro?— Volvió a insistir Mikasa, aún bastante angustiada por su actitud tan extraña.

—Sí... estoy tan cansado, ya me voy. Adiós, Mikasa.

Sin más, cortó la llamada dejando muy preocupada a su hermana mayor, pero realmente ya no necesitaba de nadie más, ahora tenía a ese Eren falso y aunque no llenaba el hueco, sí anestesiaba el dolor. Pero conforme los días fueron transcurriendo y su vida comenzó a girar entorno al software imitador, sentía que hablar sólo por mensajes ya no era suficiente. Quería escuchar la voz de Eren y su risa; así que una noche mientras hablaba con el Eren falsó, le expuso su crudo deseo sin esperar que éste en realidad le diera una solución.

 _«Levi Jaeger: Desearía hablar contigo.»_

 _«Eren Jaeger: ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora? Duh.»_

 _«Levi Jaeger: Me gustaría hablarte.»_

 _«Eren Jaeger: Podemos hablar.»_

El omega frunció el ceño, un tanto escéptico de la respuesta que había obtenido, no creía que fuera posible que en realidad pudiera hablar con él. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato y aunque al principio se negó a hablar con este Eren falso de otra forma, terminó preguntando como podía hablar con él. Le pidieron que subiera archivos como vídeos o notas de voz de su alfa, sabía que estaba mal, que debía respetar la memoria de Eren y dejarlo ir de una buena vez, pero la tentación fue mayor y terminó por subir todos los vídeos que tenía de él.

El software de inmediato empezó a escanear los archivos, reconociendo y grabando únicamente la voz que alguna vez perteneció a Eren. Levi sólo miraba atentamente todo el proceso, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento y las ansias locas a flor de piel. Una vez que el software recolectó toda la información le llegó un nuevo mensaje.

 _«Eren Jaeger: Yum. Bien, te llamo cuando este listo.»_

De inmediato apareció una barra de descarga y un enorme circulo en medio de la pantalla que sólo daba vueltas y vueltas, indicando que el programa se estaba cargando y analizando todos los datos que tenía recolectados. Se tardó alrededor de diez minutos antes de que la carga finalizara y una llamada entrara al celular del impaciente omega que ni lento, ni perezoso cogió el celular con manos temblorosas. Se quedó apenas unos segundos observando en la pantalla la llamada entrante con una fotografía de Eren en ella. Simplemente no podía creer que eso fuera posible, las manos le sudaban y todo el cuerpo le vibraba con emoción y expectación contenida. Aún así, presionó el botón verde en la pantalla táctil y acercó el aparato a su oreja.

—¿Hola?

Respondió en un hilo de voz sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, sin embargo pasaron varios segundos y sólo obtuvo un molesto zumbido que no hacía más que crear suspenso y acrecentar más el desbocado latido de su corazón.

— _¿Y bien?_ — Dio un respingo cuando una voz hueca, muy parecida a la de Eren le respondió, la piel se le erizó y un sentimiento muy parecido a la felicidad le inundó el pecho.— _¿Cómo me escuchas? ¿Hola?_

—Hola...— Levi jadeó dolorosamente, las lágrimas ya se estaban desbordando de sus ojos.— Te escuchas como él.

— _Casi escalofriante, ¿verdad? Digo escalofriante, pero es una verdadera locura hablar contigo de nuevo—_ Hizo una breve pausa y luego agregó:— _O sea, ni siquiera tengo boca._

—Eso es... es... es...

—¿ _Es qué?_

—Es algo que él diría.— Y ante ese comentario nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del azabache, no lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alegría, pensó.

— _Bueno... por eso te lo dije._

Levi asintió y apretó muy fuerte los labios, no podía creerlo, era como si realmente estuviera hablando con Eren, cada respuesta genial e ingeniosa era algo que en su momento, Eren solía decir. No podía controlar las nuevas gotas saladas que salían sin control de sus ojos, no entendía cómo algo así podía ponerlo tan feliz, pero lo hacía. Y no quería apartar ese sentimiento, esa falsa felicidad y esperanza de que su alfa podría llegar algún día a casa, con la misma sonrisa con la que había partido aquel fatídico día.

—Creo que estoy loco.

Sentenció después de un rato en el que ambos estuvieron en silencio, con el simple sonido de los jadeos del omega. La voz de Levi había salido angustiada y un tanto ansiosa cuando admitió que podría estar perdiendo la cabeza.

— _Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo_ — Aseguró la voz tan parecida a la de Eren al otro lado de la línea, luego cuestionó con algo de diversión:— _... No estás llorando, ¿verdad?_

—Perdón— Levi dejó escapar una pequeña risa que más bien pareció un jadeo ahogado.— Siempre decías que me veo raro cuando lloro.

— _¿En serio? Debo ser un completo loco, entonces._

—Sí lo eres— El omega soltó una suave carcajada que poco a poco se fue apagando en su garganta.— Lo eras...

— _Pero en el buen sentido, ya sabes._

—Sí, en el buen sentido— Apoyó una vez más Levi, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y una sonrisa rota en los labios.— En el buen sentido.

* * *

La suave brisa golpeaba su rostro, estaba sentado en medio de un verde prado con una preciosa vista de las enormes montañas y de los otros lejanos y verdes valles que se podían divisar a la distancia, incluso un poco más a lo lejos se veía el brillante mar. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanta paz como ahora, se había pasado las últimas horas caminando por el bosque, viendo la belleza a la que antes no había prestado atención y ahora que estaba sentado en la cima de una colina comiendo frambuesas como si el tiempo aquí fuera inexistente, se dio cuenta de todas las cosas bellas que había en éste mundo y que él nunca supo apreciar. Tal y como había sucedido cuando Eren estuvo vivo.

—Odiaba caminar en el campo.— Admitió con un poco de vergüenza, hablando con el audífono inalámbrico que tenía puesto en su oído.

— _Debes estar envejeciendo.—_ Enseguida le respondió con voz burlona el Eren falso, pero nuevamente sería algo que el verdadero hubiera dicho.

—Sí...— Se llevó otra frambuesa a la boca y volvió a mirar todo a su alrededor, aunque ésta vez con un poco más de nostalgia.— Recuerdo que me trajiste aquí cuando conocí a tu mamá, estuvimos un fin de semana... y sabías que necesitaba espacio, eras bueno.

Torció los finos y sonrosados labios al mismo tiempo que un suspiro quedo escapaba de ellos. Bajó la mirada hacia el tupper con las diferentes moras que había en él y justo cuando estaba a punto de coger una fresa, el Eren falso, como lo llamaba Levi, habló:

— _Estás hablando como si no estuviera._

El omega se quedó perplejo ante tan repentino comentario, no era como si fuera estúpido o hubiera caído por completo en el engaño, sabía que Eren estaba muerto y que únicamente hablaba con una copia barata de él en lo que el dolor se aliviaba un poco y pudiera estar listo para dejar ir a su amante. Volvió a dejar la fresa en el tupper y se de inmediato se sentó con la espalda bien erguida.

—¿Perdón?— Preguntó enarcando una delgada ceja oscura y casi frunciendo el ceño.

— _Tienes razón, no estoy en realidad—_ La copia de Eren soltó una carcajada discreta, cosa que sólo hizo que Levi se descolocara aún más. Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que nuevamente el otro habló.— _Enséñame como se ve el lugar._

—¿Cómo?

— _Usa la cámara de tu teléfono._

Levi sacó el celular de uno de los bolsillos de su suéter y por un momento se quedó pensando en lo raro que era todo, en lo extraño que resultaba siendo el repentino pedido. Esta vez sí cogió una fresa del tupper y enseguida le dio una mordida, saboreando el dulce sabor de la fruta en su boca mientras buscaba la cámara en su teléfono.

—Nunca te impresionaste mucho con la vista— Encogió los hombros, dándole otra mordida a su fresa.— Cuando fuimos al Gran cañón dijiste que era un gran hoyo.

— _Y lo mandé por tweet.—_ Aseguró con voz orgullosa el software que imitaba a Eren.

—Sí, recuerdo las reacciones de todos... estabas orgulloso de tu definición.

En ese momento Levi alzó su teléfono y enfocó la cámara por todo el paisaje, pasándola de un lugar a otro, mostrando los verdes valles y al fondo el precioso mar que parecía brillar gracias a los débiles rayos de la tarde que golpeaban su superficie. El cielo tenía uno que otro tinte lila y algunas nubes comenzaban a volverse grises anunciando que pronto llovería, el trinar de los pájaros era relajante y la suave brisa que mecía los mechones negros del cabello de Levi era agradable. Como era de esperarse, Levi recibió una respuesta que sólo el Eren real hubiera dicho: " _todo se ve tan verde_ ", a veces se preguntaba cómo es que una simple maquinita moderna lograba imitar tan bien a una persona que ya no estaba, que ya no iba a regresar nunca más. Era sorprendente, pero al mismo tiempo... aterrador.

—Me dijiste que éste era un famoso precipicio de amantes— Murmuró Levi, volviendo a sentir el nudo en la garganta al recordar los viejos tiempos.— Donde las parejas saltaban para morir en la época victoriana. Creo que sólo bromeabas.

— _De hecho... cualquiera que saltó de ahí lo hizo solo._

—¿Acabas de buscarlo?

— _Algo así, ¿no debí hacerlo?_

—Fue extraño.— Admitió el omega, sintiendo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

— _Perdón—_ Hizo una pequeña pausa, pero se apresuró en agregar:— S _ólo lo haré de nuevo si tú me lo pides._

—No, no... está bien.

Parpadeó varias veces, debido a que algunas basuritas que el viento arrastraba amenazaban con meterse en sus ojos. Pronto los rebaños de las vacas empezaron a mugir y los pajaritos dejaron de trinar, era una sensación tan extraña la que Levi sentía cada vez que el Eren falso hacia algo impropio del Eren original; no era que le molestara, algunas de las cosas que hacía el Eren falso, que nunca hubiera hecho el Eren original le gustaban, pero había otras que en cambio le ponían los pies sobre la tierra de golpe, recordándole que su alfa estaba muerto y que él tenía que aprender a vivir con ello, a aceptar su muerte.

Pronto esta etapa pasaría y aunque no pudiera reponerse del todo el recuerdo de aquel castaño de sonrisa amable, iba a diluirse poco a poco de su mente y toda esta locura quedaría en el pasado, o eso pensaba. Toda la calma que había estado sintiendo hasta ese momento fue interrumpida por una llamada entrante de Mikasa, ahora que lo recordaba, llevaba días... no, semanas sin hablar con ella, ni siquiera le había dicho que estaba esperando una cría pero justo ahora, no le apetecía en lo absoluto recibir sermones de la excesivamente protectora hermana mayor alfa que tenía.

— _¿Me voy?—_ Preguntó el Eren falso cuando detecto la llamada entrando y haciendo interferencia con la suya.

—No, la llamaré más tarde.

Y diciendo esto cortó la llamada de Mikasa, de un tiempo para acá era como si no quisiera que nadie lo interrumpiera cuando hablaba con el software que imitaba tremendamente bien a su fallecido alfa. Se decía que esto era para ayudarse a superar la muerte de su esposo, pero en realidad comenzaba a obsesionarse con ello a tal grado de que prácticamente todo el día estaba pegado al celular; nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero empezaba a perder el control y la noción de la realidad.

* * *

Los rápidos latidos del pequeño corazón hacían eco en la solitaria habitación pálida, en la pantalla negra podía ver a un diminuto bebé que apenas comenzaba a formarse en su vientre. Una nueva vida comenzaba a crearse dentro de él, un nuevo ser estaba en camino. Si tenía dudas o miedos, todos ellos habían desaparecido, lo único realmente importante era su diminuta cría que apenas comenzaba a tomar forma. Se sentía tan malditamente feliz que incluso unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, no había forma de explicar los nuevos y hermosos sentimientos que lo embargaban. Quería reír, llorar, gritar, brincar, pero lo único que hacía era sonreír como idiota sin apartar los ojos del pequeño bebé que podía ver a través del ultrasonido. Todavía no nacía y ya era la cría más amada y esperada del mundo.

—Tengo que grabar eso.

Se levantó de un salto de la camilla en donde estaba acostado, ganándose la mirada confundida de la enfermera que era la encargada de hacerle el ultrasonido. Los cables salieron volando y la mujer de cabellos rubios tuvo que recogerlos de mala gana en lo que Levi buscaba en su bolso el tan ansiado celular; una vez que dio con el objeto, se volvió a recostar sobre la mullida cama y la enfermera volvió a aplicar el frío gel para luego pasar el objeto con punta circular por su barriga. El omega encendió su teléfono y casi de inmediato abrió las notas de voz para empezar a grabar el que creía que era el sonido más bello que había escuchado, moría de ganas por mostrárselo _a él_. Cualquiera hubiera creído que éste bebé sería la cura a la tristeza que sentía por la ausencia de su alfa, pero no, sólo la acrecentó aún más, convirtiéndola en obsesión y dependencia por aquel software que imitaba a su pareja fallecida.

Ni bien salió del consultorio recibió enseguida la llamada del software, emocionado le platicó lo que había visto en el ultrasonido, lo hermosa que era su cría y cuan ansioso se sentía por tenerla entre sus brazos lo más pronto posible. Incluso le envió la nota de voz con los latidos de su bebé, que desde el principio estuvo destinada para que él y sólo él la escuchara.

— _Late rápido, ¿verdad?_

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé— Respondió el omega con una radiante sonrisa, colocándose su suéter de franela mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la clínica.— Es la velocidad que se espera del latido del bebé adentro.

Volvió a sonreír con emoción, pero justo en el momento que se disponía a colocarse la otra manga en su brazo derecho, el celular se le resbaló de las manos y terminó cayendo al piso. Se quedó impávido, viendo con los ojos bien abiertos el celular que yacía en el piso, un nuevo sentimiento de angustia y desesperación se apoderó de él. Asustaba incluso decir que el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se comparaba sólo con lo que sintió cuando se enteró de la muerte de su alfa, era como si de nueva cuenta lo hubiera perdido. Caminó el par de pasos que le hacían falta para llegar al celular y de inmediato se arrodilló frente a él, lo tomó con las manos temblorosas y al darse cuenta de que la pantalla estaba en negro su angustia aumentó.

—Rayos— Murmuró con un nudo en la garganta mientras de nueva cuenta se ponía de pie, con el celular en las manos.— ¿Eren? ¿Hola? Eren...

Lágrimas de desesperación rodaron por sus mejillas, la gente lo miraba extrañada sin entender el por qué de su sufrimiento, pues ante sus ojos era un simple celular que se podía reemplazar en cualquier momento. Condujo a casa lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar, aventó su bolso y rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba el cargador; su celular cargó su batería más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, apenas cinco minutos fue lo que tardo —sí, gracias a la bendita tecnología— pero a Levi le parecieron cinco horas. En cuanto el aparato se encendió, recibió la llamada tan ansiada.

—Lo siento.— Levi jadeó desesperadamente entre lágrimas cuando presionó el botón verde para iniciar la conversación.

— _¿Qué pasó?_ — Fue la tranquila respuesta que recibió a cambio.

—¡Te tiré! Lo siento, es que... lo lamento.

— _¡Oye!_ — Respondió un tanto burlón y divertido el software imitador de Eren.— _Está bien, está bien. No estoy en esa cosa, ¿sabes? Soy remoto, estoy en la nube, no tienes que preocuparte por romperme._

—Fue una estupidez porque estaba emocionado por el ultrasonido.

— _Sí, puedo entenderlo... aquí, escucha._

Enseguida los rápidos latidos de su bebé fue todo lo que pudo escuchar: " _bum, bum, bum",_ una y otra vez, haciendo un eco en la sala de su casa. Pronto el sentimiento de angustia pasó a tercer plano y sólo pudo concentrarse en esos bellos sonidos que ya comenzaban a relajarlo, a anestesiarlo del horrible pánico que sentía de volver _a perder a Eren_. Para este punto, Levi ya comenzaba a enloquecer, a creerse la absurda mentira de que su alfa estaba vivo y podía hablar con él, ya no veía al software como un simple software, lo veía como el amante que había perdido y que de alguna forma logro recuperar.

— _Tal vez tengas el mismo pulso cuando te alteras así_ — Comentó el Eren falso al otro lado de la línea, Levi asintió estando de acuerdo.— _Todo está bien, tranquilízate. No iré a ningún lado._

Esas simples palabras bastaron para calmar por completo a Levi, que de alguna forma comenzaba a tragarse el cuento de que podría estar con Eren de nuevo, que de hecho, ya estaba con él, que su alfa simplemente había salido de viaje por mucho tiempo, pero que eventualmente regresaría. Sin embargo, había una parte de él que aún estaba aterrada ante el pensamiento de perder por segunda vez a su amor y pronto su cabeza comenzó a maquinar una serie de pensamientos, unos más incoherentes que otros, quería encontrar la forma de ya no volver a perderlo nunca más.

—Eres muy frágil.— Relamió sus labios con ansiedad, en espera de que su software le diera una solución a su agónica preocupación.

— _Sí, quería hablar contigo de eso_ — El omega contuvo la respiración por algunos segundos y luego, dejo escapar el aire, estando más aliviado ante una posible solución, cuando el falso Eren agregó:— _Hay otro nivel de esto disponible, debes saberlo. Es experimental y no te mentiré, no es barato._

—¿Qué es?

— _¿Estás sentado? Porque puede sonarte escalofriante._

 _ **Fin de la parte uno.**_


	2. Parte dos

_**Parte dos**_

El tic tac del reloj colgado sobre la pared le parecía irritante, tal vez porque estuvo esperando durante días por éste momento. Sabía que toda la ansiedad que sentía afectaba directamente a su cría, pero no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento de nervios y desesperación extrema que lo carcomía y le martillaba en la cabeza; las manos le temblaban, incluso respirar se estaba volviendo una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo. Apenas comenzaba a resentir los cambios de no tener a su alfa junto a él, _«Pero pronto volveremos a estar juntos»,_ pensaba mientras estaba a un paso del colapso mental y de quedarse calvo —quizá de tanto estrés pudiera ocurrirle—, y es que parecía que los minutos se hacían horas y la maldita espera se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Cuando el timbre anunció _el tan esperado regreso de Eren a casa,_ se puso de pie de un salto de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, aunque de pronto se sentía como si los corredores y los míseros metros que tenía que caminar se estuvieran volviendo enormes pasillos de kilómetros sin fin que lo separaban de su amor. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos hombres que vestían un uniforme verde militar y que traían consigo un enorme paquete que era arrastrado por un carrito de dos ruedas.

—Buenos días— Saludó el beta más bajito y regordete de los dos con una amable sonrisa, enseguida el omega respondió el saludo y el beta volvió a hablar.— Traemos un bloque de oro.

—Ojalá.— Levi rodó los ojos y abrió más la puerta para que los betas pasaran a dejar su paquete.

—¿Lo ponemos en el piso de arriba?

—Sí, por favor.

En cuanto el omega abrió la puerta para que pudieran pasar a dejar el paquete, el beta que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, se abrió paso empujando el carrito que traía el pesado paquete. El beta más bajo hizo que Levi pusiera su huella dactilar en un moderno aparato para confirmar con esto que el valioso encargo había llegado a su destino. Subieron con mucho cuidado el paquete y lo acomodaron en una de las habitaciones, era como si temerían que lo que sea que estaba dentro de la enorme caja se dañara de alguna forma. En cuanto los betas terminaron su trabajo dejando el paquete en la parte superior de la casa, se retiraron y Levi por fin pudo quedarse a solas con su tan anhelado envío. Al principio se sentía bastante ansioso y emocionado, pero conforme los segundos fueron pasando, un sentimiento de miedo y nervios se apoderó de él. Se fue acercando a la enorme caja poco a poco, a pasos chiquitos y desconfiados, una vez que estuvo frente a ella, se arrodilló y comenzó a quitarle el plástico y el papel que la protegía.

Una vez que retiró lo último del envoltorio, el miedo se intensificó y tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones profundas para poder armarse de valor y ver el contenido de su paquete. Lentamente fue quitando la tapa y una vez que la retiró por completo, ahogó un jadeo en su garganta al ver lo que hubo dentro de ella todo ese tiempo. Allí adentro había una especie de maniquí que también venía protegido por más plástico, estaba perfectamente ensamblado, tanto así que daba la impresión de ser una persona de carne y hueso, pero no tenía cabello y tampoco había algún indicio de que se pareciera ni un poco a Eren, eso hizo que el omega se sintiera un tanto decepcionado, él había estado esperando encontrarse con una copia de su alfa al abrir el enorme paquete. Estiró un poco su brazo para tocar el brazo del maniquí que aún seguía dentro de la caja, pero como si se tratara de fuego ardiente, retiró su mano antes de siquiera poder rozarlo.

—Di algo.

La voz de Levi salió estrangulada de su boca cuando le habló a la bocina de celular, en espera de una respuesta coherente.

— _Déjame ver_ — Le respondió el falso Eren enseguida; el omega tomó su celular y rápidamente fotografió al maniquí frente a él para enviarla al software.— _Sí, bueno... nunca fui muy atractivo, ¿verdad?_

Levi frunció el ceño ante el pésimo chiste que en lugar de aliviar su tensión, simplemente la acrecentaba, pero sobre todo porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Miraba con desconcierto el pesado muñeco que aún estaba metido en su paquete, no comprendía como es que iba a funcionar, pues no traía controles, cables o siquiera indicaciones. Sin embargo, lo que más le causaba angustia y cierta molestia era...

—No se parece a ti.

— _No, aún no_ — Le respondió con burla la voz que era tan parecida a la de su alfa.— _Necesita que lo actives. Prepara el baño._

Volvió a acercar su mano, con la mera intención de realmente tocar esta vez y así lo hizo, apretó el fuerte hombro que simulaba tanto al de una persona normal, luego bajó por el brazo hasta dar con la mano, tocó el abdomen y luego las mejillas, intentando reconocer lo que estaba frente a él. Era una completa locura pero nada de eso importaba, quería a Eren de regreso y había encontrado la manera, así que haría todo lo necesario para que esta ilusión funcionara lo mejor posible.

— _Levi, prepara el baño_ — Volvió a insistir la voz que provenía de su teléfono, el omega dio un pequeño respingo al salir de su ensoñación y retiró las manos del rostro del maniquí.

—Sí...

Como pudo sacó al maniquí de la caja y quitó las envolturas que lo protegían, era bastante pesado y le daba la sensación de que cargaba a una persona normal. Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta el baño y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo echó sin mucho cuidado a la tina con agua caliente, en verdad no entendía lo que estaba pasando, o para qué hacía este tipo de cosas, pero él seguía obediente a todas las indicaciones que el software le daba desde su celular. Notó que su camiseta color gris se había manchado con una especie de liquido viscoso y por un momento se alarmó.

—¿Qué es rayos esto?— Cuestionó con una mueca de asco y la voz llena de pánico, mientras intentaba inútilmente quitárselo de la ropa.

— _Espera, lo voy a investigar_ — Levi se sentó en la orilla de la tina y esperó pacientemente en lo que intentaba quitarse esa cosa en su ropa.— _Es un gel de nutrientes, evita que el musculo sintético se seque en el envío._

Le explicó con simpleza, haciendo que el omega se sintiera un poco más relajado. Un agradable aroma llegó a la nariz de Levi y como si se tratara de un perrito, comenzó a olisquear su propia camisa, descubriendo que el delicioso aroma provenía de ella.

—Huele como a... malvavisco.

— _Podrías comértelo si quieres, no es toxico_ — Levi volvió a hacer otra mueca de asco ante el comentario, pero se limitó a responder con un _"qué asco"_ , luego el Eren falso agrego:— _No olvides los electrolitos._

El omega cogió un sobre plateado que había quedado botado en alguna parte del piso, lo abrió con cuidado y echó un vistazo al interior descubriendo que lo que había adentro era muy parecido a la sal de mar, sólo que más grande y brillante.

—¿Todo el sobre?— Preguntó un tanto dudoso, antes de vaciarlo en la tina con el maniquí.

— _Ajá, todo el sobre._

Enseguida vació el sobre por completo y arrugó la nariz, el agradable aroma a malvavisco había sido reemplazado por un asqueroso olor a comida de peces. Cuando el último granito transparente cayó en el agua, Levi dio un respingo ya que un escalofrío le había atravesado toda la espalda cuando el agua comenzó a burbujear en cuestión de segundos, e incluso comenzó a salir vapor de la tina, todo el maniquí fue cubierto por esa densa capa blanca y el azabache ya no pudo ver nada.

— _Es mejor que lo dejes ahí un rato._

Más que sugerencia por parte del software, a Levi le pareció una orden pero por hoy no pensaba cuestionar nada. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó con paso lento hasta la puerta del baño, una vez estando afuera cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa mojada y cubierta por aquel liquido de extraña procedencia. Durante todo la tarde no se atrevió a entrar al baño —sugerencia del Eren falso— y conforme el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y no parecía pasar nada, su impaciencia se acrecentó. Se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en la amplia sala esperando a que algo sucediera, cuando de pronto el software que había estado inusualmente callado habló:

— _Tendré que irme en un minuto._

—No, no me dejes aquí con él.— Pidió el omega con los nervios de punta, haciéndose un ovillo en algún rincón de la sala.

— _Lo siento... mira puedes escuchar_ — Pero la voz que tanto se parecía a la de Eren se iba deformando poco a poco, era como si hubiera interferencia o algo parecido.— _Ya esta comenzando... no quiero que enciendas..._

—¿Qué no encienda qué?

— _Que no enciendas la luz del baño, déjalo que salga solo, ¿entiendes? Ya me tengo que ir._

Después de eso la llamada se cortó, el omega miró horrorizado la pantalla en negro, realmente siempre había sido una persona sumamente valiente, pocas cosas le daban miedo pero esto que estaba pasando le causaba un tremendo pavor. Sentía que de alguna u otra forma había traído a Eren de la muerte, que había fabricado un especie de zombie que pronto saldría de su baño para comer su cerebro o algo parecido. Cuando los ruidos extraños en el baño comenzaron, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió apenas la mitad de ellas, pues no tuvo las suficientes agallas de ir más allá de eso. Se quedó por unos minutos ahí pero al ver que nada pasaba y que los ruidos seguían escuchándose, optó por bajar al comedor y esperar que sucediera lo inevitable.

—Está bien, ya está pasando...— Comenzó a decirse a sí mismo para infundirse un poco del valor que había perdido.— Volveremos justo a donde nos quedamos para ser feli...

Pero calló abruptamente cuando en la parte de arriba comenzaron a oírse algunos pasos un tanto torpes, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza dentro del pecho fue caminando poco a poco hasta llegar al pie de la escalera de madera. Pronto sus oídos escucharon con más claridad el sonido de los primeros escalones crujiendo por las pisadas haciéndose cada vez más cercanas. Luego sus ojos vieron un par de piernas largas bajando ya a la mitad de las escaleras, se quedó rígido como cadáver cuando vio el sorprendente resultado completo de aquel especie de maniquí-robot que era una copia exacta de su alfa.

Éste le sonrió ampliamente cuando sus ojos chocaron, estaba completamente mojado y se cubría sus partes íntimas como si Levi no las hubiera visto ya antes. Las gotas de agua resbalaban de su cabello castaño y de su rostro, bajando por todo su cuerpo y formando un pequeño charco de agua a sus pies. Fueron algunos segundos incómodos para Levi, pues no sabía qué decir, qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Realmente se parecía tanto a Eren y eso sólo lograba asustarlo y desconcertarlo mucho.

—¿Pudiste traerme algo de ropa?— Preguntó con inocencia, juntando las gruesas cejas castañas y parpadeando un par de veces. Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de los labios del azabache.— Levi, creo que no estoy muy presentable.

El omega lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, casi no pudiendo creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba tan confundido, tan feliz, tan triste, tan enojado, tan asustado que ya no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, sólo miraba cada parte del cuerpo del Eren falso, la piel morena, las abdominales marcadas, los fuertes brazos... los anchos hombros, los verdes ojos, simplemente todo él. Poco a poco se fue acercando, siempre teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo demasiado y de golpe, aún le parecía extraño todo esto; el robot que tanto se parecía a Eren y que de hecho, podía pasar por el verdadero, sólo miraba un tanto apenado a su actual dueño, era un poco vergonzoso estar desnudo frente a él.

—Esto es un poco raro— Volvió a insistir la copia robotizada de Eren— ¿Me extrañaste?— Levi abrió grande los ojos ante esa pregunta y pronto estos comenzaron a aguadarse, más no respondió y fue por eso que el otro habló de nuevo.— ¿Puedes darme una toalla? Es que lo estoy mojando todo.

Volvió a sonreír, mostrando los blancos dientes y las adorables hendiduras en sus rosadas mejillas. Levi frunció el ceño, sin darse cuenta ya estaba demasiado cerca de él, peligrosamente cerca, lo observó con la misma expresión desconcertada por otros cincos minutos más, incapaz de poder hablar y responder las cosas que el nuevo Eren le preguntaba o decía, estaba bastante sorprendido y lleno de sentimientos confusos que simplemente no hallaba la forma de reaccionar y todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo y pensar en lo mucho que había extrañado poder verlo. Cuando su impresión fue menor y las insistencias por parte de _Eren_ por algo de ropa lo hartaron, subió a su habitación y sacó una muda de ropa que desde luego, perteneció alguna vez a su alfa. Esperó a que la copia de su alfa se vistiera y sin saber cómo y en qué momento, ambos terminaron sentados en la sala, cada quien en un extremo del sillón, rodeados por un incomodo silencio que _Eren_ trataba de romper. Levi no le quitaba los ojos de encima, siempre atento y con la guardia en alto, como presa que espera ser atacada en cualquier momento por su depredador.

—Ven, no muerdo.— Palmeó un lugar más cerca de él, pero el omega de inmediato negó.

—Mh... estoy mejor aquí.

Levi parpadeó un par de veces y la copia de Eren sólo torció los labios dándose por vencido ante la reticencia del omega, ya no encontraba qué más hacer para que el ambiente no se sintiera tan tenso.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer?— Levantó una ceja y apuntó con su pulgar de manera muy casual en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Comes?— Preguntó el azabache, frunciendo el ceño y el Eren falso sonrió.

—No— Negó un par de veces con la cabeza.— No lo necesito, pero puedo tragar y masticar si eso quieres.

De nueva cuenta recibió una negativa por parte del receloso omega, al ver que su último intento había sido un rotundo fiasco, no le quedó otra opción que asentir y suspirar con pesadumbre. Por su parte, Levi sólo parpadeó aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba, sabía que en algún momento tenía que aprender a manejar la situación, después de todo él fue quien así lo quiso, pero por ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo extraño y tétrico que era todo esto. Había esperado con ansias éste momento y ahora, todo lo que hacía era sentirse desorientado y con miedo, debería acercarse a él y abrazarlo de la forma en la que hubiera abrazado a Eren si él hubiera regresado a casa aquel día. Tras pensarlo por algunos segundos, decidió que la forma de relajarse era bebiendo un poco de vino, fue por eso que se colocó de pie rápidamente.

—Necesito una copa.

Murmuró mientras se encaminaba hasta la cocina, a cambio obtuvo un _"ajá"_ como respuesta, algo tan típico que el irresponsable de Eren hubiera respondido. Se bebió la copa de vino como si de agua se tratara, sabía que estaba mal porque dentro suyo había una cría a la que perjudicaba enormemente, pero todo éste tiempo sólo estuvo pensando únicamente en él y en su deseo egoísta de tener a Eren de vuelta que, el pensamiento de dañar su bebé no le afectó en lo absoluto. Pudo sentir una profunda mirada clavada en su nuca y al darse la vuelta, se percató de que el Eren falso ya estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo con algo de reproche.

—¿Estás seguro de qué..?

—Sé que no debo beber ahora.

Lo interrumpió rápidamente el omega, negando suavemente con la cabeza, _Eren_ frunció los labios y agregó con voz condescendiente:

—Si me permites aconsejarte algo...

—A la mierda con tu consejo— Lo volvió a interrumpir Levi, estaba vez siendo un poco más rudo—Sólo será una noche— Luego los ojos grises miraron de arriba hacia abajo al castaño que estaba frente a él.— Te ves bien.

—Pues sí, soy joven.

Alzó ambas cejas y encogió los hombros con toda la inocencia que el verdadero Eren jamás había tenido, ante eso, Levi volvió a negar.

—Quiero decir... te ves como _él_ en un buen día.

—¿Sabes? Las fotos que tenemos en el sistema son muy halagadoras— El Eren robot sonrió ampliamente por algunos segundos, pero luego, poco a poco esa sonrisa se borró cuando dijo:— Supongo que _él_ no era muy diferente a lo que soy.

Juntó sus cejas en un gesto que Levi no pudo reconocer como propio algo de Eren, pero fue ese gesto el que lo conmovió hasta el punto en que todas sus dudas y su resistencia flaquearon. Dejó la copa sobre la pequeña mesa redonda de madera que estaba en el centro de la cocina y a pasos lentos se acercó a él hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros, estiró el brazo y pronto su mano tocó el rostro ajeno, descubriendo que no era tan diferente de la cara de Eren y que no era para nada desagradable tocarlo. Un jadeo doloroso escapó de sus labios y tuvo que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a llorar en ese momento, pasó sus delgados dedos por los carnosos labios rosados una y otra vez, creyó que nunca más podría volver a tocarlos pero ahí estaban, los volvía a sentir y eran reales.

—Eres tan suave— Dijo en un susurro, sus dedos viajaron de los labios ajenos hasta su cuello, tocando la delicada columna de su garganta.—Tan terso... ¿Cómo eres tan suave? Tus poros, las líneas...

—Es por el mapeo de texturas— El castaño forzó una sonrisa y luego agregó:— Todos los detalles son visibles para ti. Mira esto— Alzó una mano y movió sus dedos de forma juguetona.— Levi, siente mis yemas.

Enseguida el azabache fijó toda su atención en la palma de la mano ajena que se extendía hacia a él y un poco temeroso, acercó su propia palma y de la misma forma acarició las yemas de los dedos de la copia de Eren, con la punta de sus dedos. Era raro y al mismo tiempo sorprendente, no entendía cómo era que la tecnología había avanzando así de rápido y mucho, cuando era niño apenas y se hablaba de la reconstrucción de miembros con ayuda del musculo sintético.

—¿Te molesta?— _Eren_ frunció el ceño con algo de temor, después de todo él había sido diseñado para complacer a su dueño.

—No...— Levi por otro lado, seguía tocando las yemas de sus dedos, como niño pequeño que descubre algo nuevo por primera vez— Es decir, no lo sé— Negó varias veces y ésta vez no pudo contener más el llanto, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libres. Continuó acariciando la palma de la mano ajena pero con más desesperación y entre lágrimas e hipidos logro decir, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes:— Te extraño... te extraño mucho.

El que ahora ocuparía el lugar de Eren haciéndose pasar por él, frunció el ceño un tanto confundido, no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando pero por alguna razón, no le gustaba ver a Levi llorar. Sobre todo porque no sabía muy bien lo que debía decir, o qué hacer, después de todo él no era el Eren real como para saberlo, fue por eso que sólo dijo lo que cualquier persona hubiera dicho en estos casos:

—Oye, no llores. No llores.

Tras decir esto, enseguida fue atacado por un desesperado beso del omega que entre lágrimas de dolor le besaba con vehemencia y necesidad. De estar en el comedor, terminaron de alguna forma en la sala nuevamente, Levi le había ordenado que se sentara en el sillón mientras que él sólo caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala; finalmente se detuvo y miró al castaño con una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada y sin ninguna clase de vergüenza se quitó la camiseta negra que estaba usando, arrojándola al suelo. _Eren_ otra vez no volvía a entender lo que estaba pasando, sólo miraba con ojos atentos como Levi comenzaba a reír tontamente mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro, pero luego el azabache calló con abrupto y lo miró con seriedad.

—Quítate la camiseta.

Señaló la prenda igualmente negra sin mangas que llevaba puesta, el moreno frunció el ceño y un poco dudoso aceptó la orden, no tardó mucho en quitarse también la camiseta y dejarla a un lado encima del cómodo sillón. Levi se acercó lentamente a él y se sentó sobre su regazo, otra vez estaba mirándolo de esa forma tan rara, vio como se relamía los labios y como sus ojos viajaban desde su cuello hasta las que deberían de ser sus clavículas, luego observó que el omega hacía una mueca y se alarmó un poco, sin entender a qué venía ese gesto, tal vez nunca terminaría de entender a éste peculiar humano.

—¿Todo bien?

Se animó a preguntar, con algo de duda y miedo ante la respuesta del menor. Volvía a remarcar el hecho de que le preocupaba no complacer a su dueño.

— _Él_ tenía un lunar— Fue la triste respuesta que recibió por parte de Levi, luego su dedo indice apuntó un sitio en su clavícula izquierda.— Aquí.

—Espera.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró un poco en lo que iba a hacer, mientras tanto el omega miraba atento y un tanto extrañado lo que estaba haciendo el más alto, pronto se dio cuenta que el tan mencionado lunar había aparecido justo en el lugar que él había apuntado. Abrió los ojos muy grande y luego frunció los labios un tanto irritado, ganándose una risita burlona por parte de la copia de su alfa y con voz un tanto desdeñosa, dijo:

—Eso es ridículo, es totalmente estúpido.

El Eren falso sonrió de lado y al omega no le quedó otra opción que girar los ojos hacia arriba y soltar un suspiro largo. Colocó su mano en el hombro contrario y la fue bajando poco a poco hasta que dio con la mano morena que era más grande que la de él; sin quitar la mirada de encima al castaño, mordió su labio inferior y lentamente guió esa mano sin descaro alguno hasta su trasero, pero sólo obtuvo la mirada confundida del otro.

—Estás tocando mi trasero.

Levantó una delgada ceja negra, el Eren falso miró por algunos instantes la mano que estaba en el trasero ajeno y creyendo que era algo incorrecto, la apartó. Sin embargo, Levi la volvió a tomar para colocarla en el mismo sitio, ésta vez asegurándose de hacer que la mano ajena le diera un breve masaje ahí pero nada, sólo consiguió la misma mirada de desconcierto que al principio. Chasqueó la lengua un poco irritado y pensó en la forma correcta de explicar lo que en realidad quería lograr con esto.

—No querrás mermar mi autoestima.— Dijo muy cerca del oído de Eren, con el tono de voz más sensual y sugerente que tenía.

—No hay registro de mi respuesta sexual— Respondió el impostor con algo de aburrimiento y sencillez.— _Él_ nunca discutió esas cosas en línea.

—Tenía respuestas sexuales— Levi se relamió los labios, pasando la punta de su lengua muy lentamente por su labio superior, luego tocó la entrepierna ajena y agrego:— O sea, esto funciona.

—Ah, eso lo puedo prender y apagar al instante, si eso quieres— _Eren_ enarcó una ceja como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Cuando Levi bajó la mirada, se encontró con que ya había una especie de erección en ese lugar.— ¿Ves?

Así de rápido como había aparecido, desapareció, el omega levantó ambas cejas ante el nuevo descubrimiento. Se sentía como alguna especie de enfermo mental, porque todo lo que estaba deseando en ese momento era que _Eren_ lo tomara con fuerza, volver a sentirlo; por un momento pensó en el Eren real y en como desde el instante en el que Levi se hubiera sentado sobre su regazo, éste rápidamente habría querido deshacerse de la ropa. Rió con algo de nostalgia ante tal pensamiento, sabiendo que quizá, ahora las cosas serían más distintas de lo que alguna vez lo fueron en el pasado. Cuando la erección volvió a aparecer, levantó la mirada y se topó con la expresión serena de la copia de Eren, se acercó lentamente a sus labios y sin pensarlo mucho, lo besó.

Por esa noche no quería pensar en cuanto extrañaba a su alfa, ni la falta que le hacía, por esa noche iba a fingir que de nuevo estaban juntos después de mucho tiempo. Que Eren había regresado aquel día con aquella maldita sonrisa deslumbrante, que sólo había sido una pesadilla de mierda y que ahora todo estaba bien, que podrían criar a su bebé juntos y que ya nada los iba a separar. Sabía perfectamente que un nuevo Eren y fingir que era el original, no le iban a devolver al real, que nunca llenaría el hueco... pero que al menos con esto se llenaba un poco del enorme vacío. Se dejó llevar, imaginando y soñando despierto con que esas manos, esa boca, esa piel eran de Eren realmente; de alguna manera terminó teniendo sexo con la copia de su Eren, gimiendo y gritando el nombre de la persona tan anhelada, que ya no estaba más allí.

Debía admitir que para ser una simple copia era bastante bueno, claro que no hubieron mordidas juguetonas en su cuello, ni besos tiernos, ni caricias traviesas por todo su cuerpo. Tampoco aquella respiración pesada en su oído que le erizaba la piel y lo volvía loco, ni el aroma excitado del alfa por toda la sala... no, en verdad no había ni una pizca de amor en esto que hacían y era bastante diferente a lo que hacía con el Eren real, pero esto era mejor que sólo imaginarlo. Era sólo que... se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

—¿Cómo... haces esto?— El omega preguntó de pronto de forma distraída, estando en su propia nube de placer, entre gemidos y jadeos indecorosos.

—Así me programaron— La voz del Eren falso salía normal de sus labios, pero claro que Levi no prestó atención a ese detalle porque estaba demasiado perdido en su propia felicidad instantánea.— Lo hicieron con vídeos pornográficos.

En ningún momento hubieron gemidos por parte del que se suponía que ahora era Eren, simplemente movía sus caderas porque Levi le pedía que fuera más rápido y que lo hicieran de maneras diferentes. En realidad, a él no le causaba placer y sólo se limitaba con ver como el sudor escurría de la frente del omega, el rojo de sus mejillas por el esfuerzo, sus ojos en blanco por el placer desmedido que le estaba ofreciendo. Aquellos extraños ruidos y suplicas que salían de su boca... sólo observaba y analizaba, tratando de entender el por qué este humano parecía tan satisfecho y feliz con un acto tan banal como éste.

Sin embargo, era demasiado inteligente como para notar de inmediato lo que esto significaba y pronto comprendió que más allá del simple acto, todo era acerca de la persona a quien había robado su apariencia y ciertos gestos y manías; se trataba de _él_ , de _Eren._ El único Eren que tal vez hubiera comprendido el por qué estar de ésta forma ponía tan feliz a Levi. Comprendió demasiado rápido que se trataba únicamente del Eren que él, siendo un simple artefacto fabricado para imitarlo, nunca sería.

Adentro, afuera, entre más profundo podía llegar más fuerte gritaba el omega que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su espalda. Llegó un momento en el que sin saber muy bien como, movió sus caderas con mayor precisión y las embestidas fueron más certeras, logrando que el azabache por fin llegara a su clímax, completamente deshuesado sobre la cama. Se detuvo casi en automático después de eso, sabiendo que sería innecesario que siguiera arremetiendo porque el objetivo había sido logrado. Salió de él con cuidado y se acostó a su lado, pensó que para ser la primera vez que hacía este tipo de cosas no estaba mal en lo absoluto y pronto sintió que el pequeño omega lo abrazaba con fuerza y su propio instinto le gritó que debía corresponder a ese gesto, estrechándolo también contra su cuerpo sintético.

—Te amo.— Levi susurró cerca de su oído, con la voz un poco rota y llena de ternura cruda.

—Te amo.

Respondió a cambio, más que porque en realidad también lo sintiera se trataba de una respuesta programada que ya tenía en su base de datos. Él no sabía que esas dos simples palabras salidas de la boca de Levi hubieran sido motivo para que el autentico Eren sonriera como idiota, llenara de besos al omega y se lo volviera a repetir otras veinte veces más. Él no era real y quizá nunca iba a comprender el significado que esas dos sencillas palabras tenían. Él sólo estaba programado para complacer a su dueño de la manera que fuera, no necesitaba entender de cosas como el amor, él sólo estaba ahí para ocupar el lugar de una persona que ya no estaba, nada más.

* * *

Las aves trinaban anunciando un nuevo día, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que cierto omega de cabello negro se removiera inquieto entre las sábanas y terminara por abrir los ojos. A pesar de que sus caderas dolían un poco, no se sentía enfadado por eso, de hecho se sentía como nuevo; se estiró perezosamente en la cama cual gato que recién despierta de su siesta. Pero cuando giró el rostro a su derecha se llevó un pequeño susto, haciéndolo dar un respingo en el colchón y ahogando un gritó en el proceso. El sustituto de Eren enseguida llevó su mirada a Levi ante su despertar tan brusco y enseguida preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué tienes los ojos abiertos?— El omega tiró un poco de las sábanas y se encargó de cubrir todo su cuerpo a la perfección.— Me asusté.

—¿Prefieres que los cierre?

—Cuando estés durmiendo sí.

El clon de Eren bufó pareciendo un poco irritado y luego volvió a enfocar su vista en el blanco techo de la habitación, no sabía cómo explicar éste sentimiento que sentía cada vez que Levi lo regañaba por no hacer algo que él no tenía la necesidad de hacer. No era un ser humano, era más que evidente que actuaría de formas distintas y alguien tenía que hacerle entender eso al testarudo omega; sin embargo, se dijo que debía complacerlo y explicarle todo lo que él no entendiera, incluso si era la cosa más tonta.

—Es que yo no necesito dormir.— Explicó lo más paciente que pudo y a cambio, sólo se ganó un ceño fruncido por parte de Levi.

—Sólo inténtalo la próxima vez.

Levi sentenció como si se tratara de una orden absoluta, su ceño estaba muy fruncido y los labios torcidos mostrando su evidente molestia. Pero pronto éste suavizó aquella expresión en su rostro, se acercó a él nuevamente y lo abrazó, a veces se preguntaba si así era de voluble y caótico con el Eren original. Sabía que los seres humanos eran personas complicadas, pero Levi lo llevaba a un nivel completamente distinto y vagamente se preguntó cómo era que su yo real no había enloquecido.

Otro día había transcurrido con normalidad, desde luego que _Eren_ lo obedecía en absolutamente todo, al principio le gustó esa sensación de poder, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era demasiado aburrido que _Eren_ simplemente callara y obedeciera. Si algo le gustaba mucho de su alfa, es que a pesar de ser complaciente, también tenía sus limites y mostraba cierta rebeldía para algunas cosas, desafiaba a Levi y eso era totalmente encantador; pero éste nuevo Eren únicamente se limitaba a asentir dócilmente y ya. Se encontraba limpiando y sacudiendo el polvo de las habitaciones de arriba, había dejado al falso Eren sentado en el sillón de la casa y en el buen rato que él llevaba limpiando éste ni siquiera había hecho ruido o algo por estilo, su verdadero y revoltoso Eren ya estuviera haciendo escándalo y poniendo patas arriba la casa.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Dio un exagerado respingo ante la repentina interrupción de sus pensamientos y al voltear se dio cuenta de que la imitación de Eren estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. Le pareció como si él hubiera estado parado allí, observándolo desde un buen rato, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos sobre su difunto alfa que ni siquiera se percató de en qué momento había llegado y eso ya comenzaba a asustarlo.

—No.— Se giró para continuar limpiando el estante de madera que aún estaba lleno de polvo.

—¿Café?— Volvió a insistir el otro muchachito, Levi nuevamente negó.— ¿Algo de comer?

—¡Dije que no!

Esta vez se giró por completo para encarar al software que se hacía pasar por su alfa. Éste lo miraba con la misma expresión serena de siempre, estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de que acababa de gritarle. _«A Eren no le gustaba que le gritara, él ya hubiera iniciado una pelea por esto»,_ pensó mientras apretaba con fuerza el plumero con el que antes había estado limpiando, miraba con irritación a la persona parada frente a él sin entender muy bien el por qué se sentía tan mosqueado, después de todo no había hecho nada malo. Pero al ver que su Eren falso bajaba aún más los hombros y estaba a punto de hacer el amago de retirarse, le remordió la consciencia y tomando un breve respiro lo sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

—Eren, lo... lo lamento, es un poco raro.

—Puedo entenderlo— Respondió el castaño, mirando de reojo al omega.— Aunque es un poco extraño.

—Sólo necesito acostumbrarme a esto— Soltó su brazo cuando estuvo seguro de que no se iría y dejó que la copia girara su cuerpo por completo para quedar frente a él.— No debí beber anoche, la próxima vez haz que me detenga.

—¿Evitar que tomes?

—Sí.

—Así que ahora seré yo el que disfrutara darte ordenes.

Levi rió ante ese comentario, empezaba a sentir que de esa forma se parecía un poquito más a su alfa. A pesar de que Eren había sido su alfa, nunca había usado la voz de mando en él y mucho menos para darle ordenes, pero sabía que muy en el fondo Eren reprimía ese deseo de querer darle ordenes y usar la voz, sin embargo, él siempre había pensado en su omega antes que en sus propios deseos y Levi recientemente se iba dando cuenta de eso. El clon de Eren sonrió también, ver a su dueño feliz era la única cosa que le satisfacía, no obstante, la burbuja de felicidad se les reventó demasiado rápido cuando el ruido de un motor de automóvil acercándose hizo que Levi dejara el plumero y caminara con rapidez hacia la ventana. Se alarmó en cuanto reconoció el coche rojo que se acercaba a su casa, no había duda alguna, era su hermana Mikasa.

—Oh, mierda— Exclamó empujando al Eren falso de la habitación y ganándose su confusión.— Corre al cuarto, escóndete y no salgas.

Una vez que metió al castaño a empujones a la alcoba que compartían, bajó casi corriendo las escaleras y antes de que Mikasa tocara el timbre, él abrió la puerta. Su hermana lo miró con reproche y un ceño fruncido que daba a entender lo molesta que se sentía con él, Levi sólo giró los ojos hacia arriba y dejó que la mujer entrara, ésta enseguida caminó hasta la sala, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mírate— Se quitó el pequeño bolso que llevaba cargando, Levi solamente la seguía muy de cerca, con los nervios de punta.— El ratón de ciudad se ha vuelto de campo, ¿es acogedor? ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Ajá— Se recargó contra el marco de la entrada y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, supo que la visita de Mikasa tardaría cuando la observó quitarse su delgado abrigo y acomodarlo sobre el respaldo del sofá.— ¿Quieres un café?

—Sí.

Torció los labios sin que su hermana se diera cuenta y se encaminó hasta la cocina, esperaba que su visita fuera rápida pero si ya le había aceptado el café sólo podía significar que se quedaría de metiche un buen rato. No quería a Mikasa cerca, de hecho, a nadie más, quería estar a solas con Eren. De mala gana puso el agua en la tetera, de mala gana sacó galletas de la alacena y de mala gana colocó las tazas, el azúcar, el café y la crema sobre la mesa; tuvo que disimular su molestia cuando Mikasa entró al comedor y se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas de madera. En cuanto Levi sirvió el agua en ambas tazas y tomó asiento frente a Mikasa, supo lo que vendría.

—No respondías mis llamadas— Lo regañó mientras cogía una galleta del empaque y la partía en dos para luego sumergirla en su café.— Ni mis mensajes.

—Estaba muy ocupado.— Fue la excusa pobre que le dio a la alfa.

—Eso me preocupó mucho, no sabía por qué...

—Sí— La interrumpió rápidamente, en su cabeza buscaba una buena excusa que dar.— Es que ya sabes... la limpieza me distrae de todo y se me va el tiempo.

Bebió un trago de café mientras Mikasa lo miraba con recelo y los ojos bien entornados, sin tragarse aquel cuento que su hermanito acababa de darle. No era tonta y sabía que algo estaba ocultándole, pero tampoco quería presionarlo para que hablara, acababa de perder a su pareja destinada y eso debía ser un golpe muy duro para Levi. Entendía si no quería hablar con nadie, pero eso no evitaba que ella se sintiera preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano menor. Sin embargo, por ésta vez sólo asintió y no intentó discutir más sobre ese asunto.

—¿Dónde está el baño?

Preguntó la alfa mientras se ponía de pie, a Levi se le heló la sangre de sólo pensar que Mikasa pudiera descubrir su pequeño secreto. Sin embargo, iba a ser más sospechoso si lo no dejaba subir y de por sí tenía el presentimiento de que su hermana ya sospechaba algo, contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, pero terminó haciendo un ademán con la mano y diciendo:

—Arriba.

Se sintió más tranquilo cuando la vio bajar de lo más normal, el alma le regresó al cuerpo cuando ella no mencionó nada sobre que había algo extraño. Mikasa se quedó hasta que la noche cayó, platicando de banalidades con su hermano y también contándole sobre lo grandes que estaban sus crías y lo saludables que eran. Cuando se aseguró de que Levi estaba relativamente bien, dijo que tenía que irse porque había dejado sola a Annie con sus hijos en la casa y le preocupaba un poco el que algo pudiera pasarles; Levi la acompañó hasta la puerta, contando los segundos para que se fuera y al fin terminara con su constante estrés, se sentía extremadamente nervioso con ella y el Eren falso en el mismo lugar. Gracias al cielo, él no había hecho ni un solo ruido en todo el rato que Mikasa estuvo ahí.

—Me mantendré comunicado, descuida, lo haré.

Aseguró, tratando de convencer a su hermana de que mantendría ésta promesa para que por fin lo dejara en paz. Sin embargo, Mikasa, siendo la criatura tan terca que era no se movió de su lugar y lo miró con seriedad por algunos segundos.

—Me gusta que estés avanzando— Encogió los hombros con una pequeña sonrisa y agregó:— Es bueno que tengas un nuevo alfa.

—¿Qué?

—Sí... vi la ropa de hombre que está en el baño— La mujer enarcó una elegante ceja, mientras que Levi se daba cachetadas mentales por haber sido tan descuidado— ¿Y es bueno?— Preguntó con una sonrisa picara pero el omega sólo se quedó sin habla. Al ver que su hermanito sólo torcía los labios, Mikasa supo que él no quería hablar de eso y rápidamente se disculpó.— Perdón, no me entrometo, ya sé. Y sé que mereces lo mejor.

—Gracias.

Respondió con un horrible nudo en la garganta, se sentía culpable con su hermana por ocultarle lo que en realidad estaba pasando, ellos nunca tuvieron secretos. Cuando terminaron de despedirse, Mikasa se subió al auto y enseguida se marchó. Levi por otra parte se quedó estático en la entrada de su casa, de alguna forma u otra comenzaba a sentir que esto que estaba haciendo estaba mal de cien formas distintas, que manchaba la memoria de la persona que más amaba y sobre todo, no se sentía cómodo mintiéndole a su propia hermana que lo único que hacía era preocuparse por él. Se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y entró a la casa, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, creyendo que con eso el nudo que sentía en su garganta iba a desaparecer.

Como si el agua pudiera limpiar todo lo que estaba podrido dentro de él, como si pudiera llevarse todo el dolor y la culpa que lo estaban corroyendo.

—Hola— Le llamó el clon de Eren, como lo supuso, estaba parado en el marco de la entrada de la cocina.— ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Le respondió sin mirarlo siquiera, fue por eso mismo que el castaño se fue acercando poco a poco a Levi hasta estar a una distancia prudente de él, como siempre, no entendía por qué Levi lucía tan alterado con la visita de aquella mujer, él quería saber todo y entender un poco mejor las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, fue eso lo que lo llevo a aventurarse y preguntar.

—¿Qué dijo tu amiga?

Mala idea, Levi levantó el rostro y lo miró con cierto reproche en sus dos afilados ojos grises, como si de nueva cuenta estuviera haciendo algo muy terrible.

—Era mi hermana, la conoces— Contestó muy irritado, pero rápidamente recordó que no estaba hablando con el verdadero Eren.— Ella dijo que estaba... que estaba muy feliz de que yo avanzara.

—¿Avanzar a qué?— Levantó una gruesa ceja castaña y otra vez, Levi pareció irritado— No es la clase de cosa que diría, o sea, lo es, ¿verdad?— Pero el omega no le respondió, sólo se talló los ojos con desesperación y ante ese gesto, cuestionó nuevamente con voz cautelosa:— ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

—¡Sí, con una mierda!

Quiso dejar el vaso agua sobre la mesa, pero en su enorme irritación terminó por tirarlo haciendo que se rompiera en miles de pedacitos filosos. De inmediato se agachó para recogerlo, se sentía estresado... tener cerca al Eren falso ya no le estaba gustando mucho, no sólo porque estaba mal y lo obligaba a mentirle a las personas que se preocupaban por él, sino que también porque no comprendía nada de lo que le decía, siempre hacía preguntas de aquello y de esto, como si fuera un niño pequeño y eso ya comenzaba a irritarle en demasía. El clon de Eren también se agachó para ayudarle a recoger los vidrios rotos, pero este acto sólo logro hacerlo enojar más.

—Yo lo recojo, maldita sea.

Empujo la mano ajena, logrando que uno de los filosos vidrios se enterraran en la palma del robot. Él lo miró por breves segundos, de nueva cuenta tenía esa expresión en blanco en el rostro, luego se puso de pie y observó el vidrio incrustado en su mano con cierta curiosidad. Levi se levantó y también observó aquel objeto clavado en la mano del Eren falso, pero éste solamente se quitó el vidrio como si no significara nada para él, había una abertura en su palma que mostraba el raro material que había bajo su piel, los cables y las capas de piel sintética que se habían rasgado con facilidad. Sin embargo, de aquella herida no broto sangre, ni nada parecido... ni siquiera él mismo mostraba signos de que sintiera dolor, porque desde luego no era humano y no era Eren. Dejó el vidrio sobre la mesa y luego miró al omega.

—Necesitas envolverlo en papel.

Y haciendo caso omiso de lo que Levi le había dicho antes, se volvió a agachar para recoger los vidrios rotos. Fue en ese momento que el omega comenzó a pensar que no había sido buena idea traer una copia robotizada de su difunto alfa.

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada y llevaba toda la noche sin poder dormir, sintiéndose muy incomodo con la cosa que fingía dormir a su lado, comenzaba a sentirse casado y harto de él. La realidad lo estaba golpeando tan duro que su sola presencia lo irritaba, aunque él no hiciera o dijera nada en particular para hacerlo enfadar. Por fin entendía que el hueco que Eren había dejado jamás iba poder ser llenado y menos con una copia barata de él sin sentimientos.

—Si vas a pretender estar dormido, ¿podrías al menos respirar?— Levi pidió luego de un rato en el que la única respiración que escuchaba era la de él mismo.— Es raro.

—¿Prefieres así?

El Eren falso comenzó a fingir que respiraba, pero para los oídos de Levi se escuchaba tan falso y artificial que ya no pudo soportarlo más. Encendió la lampara que estaba en la mesita de noche y se sentó sobre el colchón cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, el clon de Eren también se levantó y lo miró como de costumbre, bastante confundido.

—Esto no funciona porque me doy cuenta que finges.

—¿Quieres que tenga sexo contigo?— Preguntó la copia de su alfa, creyendo inocentemente que con eso lograría poner de buen humor a Levi.

—Vete a la sala.

Le dijo entre dientes, intentando controlar la furia que estaba creciendo dentro de su pecho. Se quedaron en silencio apenas algunos segundos y luego el Eren falso se colocó de pie, obedeciendo como siempre de buena gana, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación pero antes de que pudiera abrir siquiera la puerta, Levi volvió a hablar.

—¡No! Eso... Eren habría discutido, no se iría de la habitación sólo porque yo lo dije.

—Está bien.— Asintió el otro y nuevamente regresó a la cama.

—¿Qué? No, maldita sea.

Lágrimas de desesperación cayeron por las mejillas del omega y de forma desquiciada comenzó a tironear de sus propios cabellos. Para este punto, el Eren falso ya no sabía cómo debía actuar, qué debía decir... se preguntaba qué era lo que su verdadero yo hubiera hecho en esta clase de situaciones, ¿habría abrazado a Levi? ¿Se habría ido de la habitación, o simplemente se hubiera quedado en silencio mientras Levi lloraba? Pero no tenía forma de saberlo, por lo que al final sólo pudo murmurar con la voz más gentil que pudo que ya no llorara y cuando intentó tocar al obstinado omega, éste lo empujó bruscamente.

—¡Sólo vete! ¡Lárgate ya!

—¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?

Se colocó de pie y esperó a que Levi le diera alguna nueva orden, pero eso sólo provocó más su ira, pronto el omega se puso de pie también y sacó a empujones al Eren falso de la habitación hasta que llegaron a la mitad del corredor. Y es que en verdad no entendía qué le sucedía a Levi, hacía todo lo que él le pedía pero eso sólo parecía enfurecerlo más. Una vez que el omega dejo de empujarlo, él se volteo para encararlo y tratar de preguntar qué estaba mal, en qué había fallado, qué era lo que en realidad esperaba de él; deseaba entender a Levi y sobre todo, deseaba conocer más del Eren real porque de esa forma podía ser más parecido a él, pero incluso eso también parecía molestarle al desquiciado omega que tanto conflicto le causaba.

—¡Tú no eres él!— Levi golpeó el duro pecho del robot con los puños cerrados, las saladas gotas seguían cayendo sin control por sus ojos— ¡Tú no eres nada! ¡Nada!— Continuó empujándolo y golpeándolo, pero no había respuesta alguna por parte del software, lo que enojó aún más al omega.— ¡Pelea, bastardo!

—Levi, yo no peleo.

—¡Maldito, pelea! ¡Haz algo!— Siguió golpeándolo, pero esta vez con más fuerza, esperando que el otro por fin se defendiera o hiciera algo diferente a lo que él mismo le ordenaba, pero nada, el Eren falso se seguía dejando atacar.—¡Pégame! ¡Pégame, vamos! ¿Por que estás ahí parado soportando esto? ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

El omega lo volvió a empujar, pero está vez con menos fuerza. El clon de Eren, sin embargo, abrió grande los ojos y luego puso una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

—¿Él te pegaba?

Levi lo miró horrorizado y enseguida se apresuró a negar.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Pero tal vez lo haría si le hiciera esto— Frunció sus delgados labios y volvió a empujar al Eren falso y luego volvió a golpear su pecho con los puños cerrados.— O esto. ¡No sé! Tal vez _él_ lo hubiera hecho, pero tú no lo harás.

—Puedo insultarte— Fue todo lo que respondió el clon de Eren, como última alternativa. Levi frunció el ceño, sintiéndose más enojado y fuera de lugar.— Tengo toneladas de ofensas en el archivo, a _él_ le gustaba expresarse... podría decirte algunas.

—¡Fuera de mi casa!

El robot le dio una mirada fugaz antes de darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras para caminar directamente a la salida de la casa. Levi bajó detrás de él para asegurarse de que se saldría de la casa, enseguida el clon que imitaba en apariencia a su alfa, se perdió en el frío y oscuro manto de la noche. Levi cerró la puerta de un azotón y subió hecho una furia a su habitación, en realidad escondía toda la tristeza que sentía a través de un falso enojo, se sentía tan desesperado porque por más de que trató con todas sus fuerzas de reemplazar a Eren, simplemente le era imposible, quería a su alfa de vuelta. Le dolía tanto saber que a pesar de todo, no había forma alguna de recuperar a Eren, que el vacío no iba a llenarse con nada en el jodido mundo, se acostó en el mullido colchón que alguna vez compartió con su alfa y lloró como bebé hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantó de mejor animo, sintiendo que por fin se había quitado un peso de encima, no obstante, ese buen humor desapareció cuando se levantó y al abrir las cortinas para dejar que los primeros rayos del sol entraran, vio a la imitación de su alfa, aún ahí, de espaldas a unos cuantos metros de la casa. Su buen humor se fue al diablo y enseguida frunció los labios maldiciendo entre dientes, abrió la ventana y se asomó por ella.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?— Le gritó desde arriba, haciendo que el Eren robotizado se volteara rápidamente.

—No puedo alejarme más de veinticinco metros de mi punto de activación.— Explicó, encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido punto de activación?

—Con riesgo de volverte loco... — Ésta vez se giró por completo para poder ver bien la cara de Levi.— Es donde fui activado: el baño. Tengo que mantenerme en un radio de veinticinco metros de mi administrador, ese eres tú... conmigo.

—No me llames administrador.

—¿Por qué no? Suena sexy— Levantó ambas cejas de forma coqueta y el omega sólo pudo dejar escapar una risita forzada.— ¿Lo ves? Te estás riendo, ahora, ¿puedo entrar? Me siento un poco ornamental parado aquí.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco, desde su punto de vista no valía la pena ponerse a discutir con un estúpido software, por lo que terminó por cerrar la ventana y alejarse de ella. Bajó a la cocina y preparó su desayuno el cual consistía en huevos insípidos y pan tostado con mermelada de fresa. Una vez que terminó de desayunar se decidió que ya era momento de hacer algo para deshacerse definitivamente del Eren falso, así que abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar, luego le ordenó que se cambiara de ropa en lo que él se bañaba. Una vez que terminó de ducharse, se vistió y fue en búsqueda del clon de Eren; lo halló en la sala de estar, sujetando el retrato de su alfa cuando apenas era un niño, miraba el retrato con cierta burla y eso sólo logro irritarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando el castaño se percató de la presencia de Levi, volteó a verlo y alzó el retrato para mostrárselo desde la distancia.

—Soy yo en pequeño— Dijo con una sonrisa entre presumida y orgullosa, pero Levi sólo le pidió que lo dejara en su lugar, a lo que él respondió:— Pero es gracioso.

—¿Podrías dejarlo en su lugar?— Volvió a pedir el omega, desde el punto de vista del Eren falso, Levi parecía más relajado y no quería alterarlo, por lo que volvió a dejar el objeto en donde estaba. Luego el azabache volvió a hablar.— Ven conmigo, vamos a salir.

Tal y como lo pidió su dueño, lo siguió hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pero moderno coche, enseguida lo abordaron, Levi iba en volante, como siempre debió haber sido. El omega abrochó su cinturón y el clon de Eren lo imitó, abrochándose el propio; cuando el azabache encendió el radio, enseguida sonó la canción que Eren le cantaba al oído después de haber hecho el amor. Sintió una punzada de dolor y anhelo que pronto se volvió enojo cuando escuchó a la copia burlarse de la canción, diciendo con una mueca de asco que era demasiado cursi.

Levi tuvo que contar hasta diez e ignorar ese comentario y en lugar, se dedicó a conducir en silencio, nadie dijo palabra alguna y el robot tampoco preguntó a dónde irían, lo cual Levi agradecía silenciosamente. Después de media hora manejando, se detuvieron en medio del bosque y bajaron del auto, el omega caminaba frente al clon de Eren que no entendía qué era lo que estaban haciendo en un lugar así, cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de colina muy empinada, Levi lo volteó a ver de reojo, como asegurándose de que sí lo había seguido.

—Vamos.— Lo apuró, al notar lo lento que estaba caminando, respirar le estaba comenzando a costar trabajo, nunca había sido mucho de andar en el campo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Preguntó con curiosidad el castaño pero como respuesta sólo recibió un _"Date prisa",_ por parte del pequeño omega que ya jadeaba en búsqueda de aire. Después de eso, otra vez todo quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas y las ramas cada vez que ellos daban un paso, pronto llegaron a la cima y el Eren falso descubrió que estaban en un precipicio que daba al mar. El suave viento mecía el cabello de ambos y el cantar de las gaviotas era bastante agradable, el cielo estaba nublado y a lo lejos se veía un diminuto faro, casi en medio del mar.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas!— Gritó a todo pulmón a manera de burla y de hacer el momento un poco menos pesado, pero cuando volteó a ver a Levi, descubrió que había una mueca de seriedad en su perfil y temiendo que el omega hiciera una locura, agregó:— En serio, no lo hagas.

—Yo no voy a hacerlo— Respondió el otro, sin quitar la mirada del mar. Luego dijo con suave voz:— _Él_ sí sabría lo qué está pasando, esto no habría pasado si _él_ aún estuviera, pero... de pasar lo sabría.

La copia robotizada que imitaba a su alfa frunció el ceño y parpadeó, una vez más Levi había hecho de las suyas y lo volvía a confundir con cosas que él no entendía y que aparentemente, necesitaba aprender con urgencia.

—Perdón, espera... es una oración difícil de procesar.

Arrugó la afilada nariz e intento concentrarse en descifrar el significado de lo que acababa de decir Levi, pero éste se acercó más a él y con una determinación aplastante le señaló el vacío del precipicio ordenándole saltar. Él abrió los ojos muy grande y después volvió a fruncir el ceño, miró por algunos instantes el lugar que el dedo de Levi señalaba, luego regresó su confundida mirada a Levi, ¿sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, o sólo lo estaba probando?

—¿Qué? ¿Hacia allá?— Ahora él señaló en dirección a donde Levi seguía apuntando con su dedo, el omega de inmediato asintió.— Nunca expresé deseos suicidas o de autolesionarme.

—Si, bueno, _tú no eres tú_ , ¿verdad?— Levi frunció los labios y tomó un profundo respiro cuando nuevamente vio el rostro confundido de aquel que usurpaba a su alfa.— Sólo eres una replica de ti, no tienes historia, sólo eres una actuación de cosas que _él_ haría y no es suficiente.

—Por favor— Pidió el robot con voz relajada, intentando calmar los animos.— Sólo quiero complacerte.

—¡Entonces salta!— El azabache volvió a señalar el acantilado con su dedo indice.— Hazlo.

La imitación de Eren asintió, esta vez ya no puso pero alguno, su deber siempre era el complacer a su dueño y lo haría, aún si lo que le pedía era totalmente absurdo. Caminó el par de pasos que lo mantenían a salvo de caer en picada, pero justo cuando iba a dar el último paso para ir directo al vacío, Levi volvió a hablar.

—¿Lo ves? Eren tendría miedo— El moreno se detuvo y volteó a ver a Levi, quien ahora tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras decía:— No habría saltado, hubiera llorado, hubiera suplicado.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte del software que imitaba a Eren, el omega volteó el rostro y se encontró con la expresión aterrorizada del clon, eso de alguna forma lo descolocó mucho y le hizo flaquear en la decisión que ya había tomado. Una vez más le insistió que saltara, pero el robot negó muchas veces con la cabeza, gruesas gotas saladas resbalaron por su rostro de pronto, así, sin aviso alguno. Levi nunca creyó posible que una simple maquina pudiera llorar siquiera, pero la escena que se le presentaba ahora, era algo demasiado parecido a lo que hubiera hecho el Eren original en una situación similar.

—No quiero hacerlo, por favor, no quiero hacerlo— Retrocedió un par de pasos del omega, con la misma expresión de espanto.— Por favor Levi, no me obligues a hacerlo.

—Eso no es justo— El más bajo frunció los labios en una completa mueca de dolor, sabiendo lo que ésta cosa trataba de hacer y como intentaba chantajearlo.— No...

—¡No! Tengo miedo, Levi. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de morir... no quiero morir.

—¡No es justo!

—Por favor, no quiero morir, por favor...

Sus suplicas calaban hondo en la mente de Levi, quien de pronto ya no podía diferenciar la realidad de la ilusión. Era como si el Eren real estuviera regóndale de nuevo que no lo volviera a lanzar a los brazos de la muerte, todo dentro de él dolía y las suplicas llenas de miedo sólo empeoraban las cosas. A su mente vino aquel día cuando le dejó ir solo aún sabiendo que era peligroso manejar sin sus lentes, recordó su mirada preocupada y dudosa cuando le preguntó si él no vendría... recordó la deslumbrante sonrisa con la que se despidió y todo, simplemente todo colapso dentro de él.

Se sentía al borde de un enorme agujero negro, no podía pensar con claridad y los repetitivos ruegos sólo hacían que se sintiera peor; tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, apretando con fuerza los párpados y de pronto, todo lo que se escuchó fue un desgarrador grito que chocaba contra las rocas y hacía un eco hueco que terminó por espantar a las gaviotas.

* * *

 _ **Algunos años después...**_

El viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, las gotas de lluvia escurrían de las hojas de las plantas... había un agradable aroma en el aire, todo olía como a tierra mojada. La elegante camioneta se estacionó frente a la entrada de la enorme casa, de ella bajó un omega vestido muy elegante, llevaba una bonita bufanda color crema enredada en el cuello que combinaba con el costoso abrigo que llevaba puesto. Caminó con elegancia hasta la cajuela y de ella sacó una caja mediana de cartón que tenía varios dibujos de globos y serpentinas en ella; pronto una de las puertas traseras se abrió revelando al castaño que se bajaba con algo de pereza, pero que al ver que ya estaba en casa luego de un pesado día, sonrió y corrió hacía adentro. Levi también sonrió con ternura y luego caminó detrás de _él_.

Una vez adentro, el omega se encargó de abrir el paquete que llevaba cargando: un delicioso pastel de chocolate con un montón de fresas en el centro, lo colocó en la pequeña mesita en la sala junto con algunos platos desechables. El alfa se sentó en el sofá y miró con ansias como Levi partía un pedazo de pastel para luego entregárselo.

—Uno para ti, uno para mí.

Se sirvió su propio pedazo de pastel y luego miró al pequeño alfa que veía su propia porción de pastel con los ojos brillosos y una enorme sonrisa. No siempre se le permitía comer chocolate porque entonces se ponía muy hiperactivo y terminaba por volver loco a Levi y de por sí que ya era un torbellino de energía sin la ayuda del chocolate.

El niño sentado frente a él, quien recién cumplía sus cinco años, mecía de un lado a otro sus pequeñas piernitas con emoción. Era la copia exacta de su alfa... sólo que había heredado su color gris de sus ojos, aunque con algunas motitas turquesa en el iris que le recordaba al color de ojos de su difunto alfa, _«No cabe duda alguna de que es tu hijo, Eren»_ , pensó el omega con ternura, mirando con una diminuta sonrisa a su preciado hijito revoltoso.

Pero cuando el pequeño alfa estaba apunto de comerse la primer cucharada de pastel, hizo una mueca y levantó la mirada para ver a su papá con algo de insistencia. Un tanto contrariado por el repentino cambio de humor de su cría, se animó en preguntar:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesitamos otra rebanada.— Repuso el niño rápidamente, con un puchero en los labios... mocoso malcriado de mierda, definitivamente era hijo de Eren.

—¿Por qué?— Levi enarcó una ceja y el pequeño no tardo en responder: _"para poder llevarla arriba"_ , el azabache suspiro y dijo:— No es fin de semana.

—Pero es mi cumpleaños.

Levi termino accediendo a los caprichos de su hijo —como siempre—, cortó una buena porción de pastel y la sirvió en otro plato, subieron hasta el último piso y una vez arriba, el omega jaló de las escaleras que llevaban al ático. El pequeño alfa le devolvió el plato con el pastel a Levi para poder agarrarse al subir y una vez que estuvo arriba, Levi le dio el plato de regreso.

—Gracias, papá— Su hijo le agradeció y enseguida se hicieron escuchar los apresurados pasos del niño por el ático, haciendo crujir el piso de madera.— ¡Hola, Eren!

Escuchó desde abajo la emocionada voz de su hijo al ver a _Eren_.

—Hola— Respondió alegremente el clon imitador de Eren, con la misma emoción con la que el pequeño alfa lo había saludado.— Aquí está el niño del cumpleaños.

—Sólo vine un rato contigo— Declaró el niño casi con tristeza, para luego preguntar:— ¿Quieres pastel? Sé que no comes nada, sólo te estoy usando como excusa para comer otra rebanada.

Ambos rieron por la travesura del pequeño alfa y... Levi sólo se quedó al pie de las escaleras mirando el piso de madera con los labios fruncidos.

—Travieso.— Dijo entre risas la copia de Eren.

—¡Papa, papá! ¡Vamos!

Levi por fin salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó que su hijito lo llamaba desde arriba, parpadeó un par de veces antes de levantar la mirada y observar las escaleras que conducían hacia el ático en donde él estaba, como un recuerdo permanente de que su alfa estaba muerto y que el agujero en su pecho seguiría doliendo por siempre. Al final, tal y como sucedió con la madre del Eren real, Levi encontró la forma perfecta de _lidiar_ con su dolor agónico y la imitación del que alguna vez fue su esposo.

—¡Enseguida subo, amor!

* * *

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
